Ereinion
by Gaia caecilia
Summary: High King Ereinion Gil-galad gets dropped into earth, in the early 21st century and on the University of Kent campus in Canturbury, fairly late in the second age. This is the tale of the young lady he bumps into upon arrival. complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- i do not own anything, especially not the character of Ereinion Gil-galad. I only own coppies of the books mentioned in this chapter. Anything that bares any resemblance to Tolkein, probably is. Please don't sue as i have nothing for you to sue for. THis disclaim will last for all the chapters as i generally forget to write one so it is easier and more reliable to put one for the entire story in the first chapter.

CHAPTER 1

_Crack!_

I swore in shock as there was a loud cracking sound.

I had been sitting on one of the more remote lawns of university campus, quietly enjoying in the sunlight of late spring and the fact I had recently had my last exam for the year.

That loud noise, like a car backfiring, was the last thing I had been expecting, or so I thought.

Something had also happened to the light, but I could not rightly tell you what as I had shut my eyes when I had flinched back from the noise.

When I did open my eyes, I spotted something very strange.

Lying in front of me was a tall, long haired man in medieval clothing.

I have no idea how he got there as I was sitting in the middle of a field and there was no way he could have sneaked up and suddenly have been there in the micro-second or two in which I closed my eyes.

There was another factor to consider though.

He looked only semi-conscious and was clearly wounded, though probably not that badly.

I moved over to him to see him set his slightly unfocussed eyes on me.

He asked me something in a language that I not only failed to understand, but also failed to recognise. This is rare for me because, though I am absolutely useless at speaking most languages including my own at times, I can at least semi-recognise most major languages.

"Do you understand me when I speak in this language?" I asked him.

He blinked at me several times, I think trying to comprehend his situation before answering.

"Yes, My Lady, where am I?" He did look thoroughly confused, poor person.

"University of Kent campus, Canterbury, England." He looked at me blankly. "You have no idea where that is, do you?" He shakes his head. "Where do you come from and where were you before you ended up here?" He pauses before answering.

"I call Lindon my home, Lady, and it was not far from there that I was attacked with my companions as we checked the border guard." At this point I began to have suspicions. The guy had literally materialised out of thin air and he was dressed in early medieval clothing that was far too accurate, not to mention well made, for a modern replica. I had also noticed the presence of some serious weapons attached to him.

If you are wondering, I am both a Tolkien buff and have a rather disturbing interest in weapons, all weapons, though I prefer the cut and slash medieval weapons simply because they are cool. I am also fairly fond of fanfictions, though not obsessive.

"May I enquire as to your name?" Yes, his slightly archaic speech had rubbed off already.

"I am known as Ereinion Gil-galad of the Noldor, Lady, and may I also enquire the same of you?" I felt a sinking feeling, but managed to cover it enough to respond.

"I am known simply as Mari." I gave him a look as I considered what to do with him.

As luck would have it, I am one of the few students to have my own house. In my last year of school, my family died in one of those tragedies that sometimes happens. As soon as I had finished school, I sold up my parent's house and bought a smaller one in the town I was going to university in and had started up there.

Despite the fact I missed my family, I did rather well out of their death. Because I counted as an independent with no means of support, I got a large grant rather than a loan for both my fees at university and maintenance and, since I didn't have to pay rent like my fellow students, the maintenance grant was actually enough to support me when combined with a Saturday job.

Ah, good old socialist Britain. I'm a Tory (Conservative) all the same though.

Back to the story...

I decided to take my elf-lord back to my house, which could conveniently be reached through the fields in which I was sitting in without going near anywhere very populated and so could get him there, with weapons and injuries, without anyone seeing us and getting suspicious.

I still went in the back door though.

When I got in, I sat him down on a chair in my kitchen, and got the first aid kit as well as a sponge and some surgical spirit to clean anything that may have needed cleaning.

He seemed rather embarrassed to take his shirt off, but wisely decided not to argue with me. My mother had been a teacher and I had picked up a fair number of her people-control tricks over the years.

While I was patching him up, he began asking inconvenient questions.

"Lady, do you know of Lindon?" and similar things. While I was making sure he didn't do anything too major to himself with those injuries, I could evade answering him but as I finished, some sort of explanation was required.

"Stay here, I'm just going to get something; it will help you understand, I promise." I rushed off to one of my bookshelves and pulled out my copies of both the Silmarillion and the Children of Hurin before returning.

"Right, these books are written by a man named Tolkien and are generally considered fantasy in all of my people's known world. I think the contents of them will be familiar to you though. These are not the only books set in that world but, for reasons I will explain when you have looked at those books, I thought it unadvisable for you to look at those other books. Now you look at those while I cook dinner." I left him sitting on the chair, leaning on a counter reading the books as I got the food out and began preparing it.

At first he read slowly, but soon his movements became frantic and he flicked through the pages of the Silmarillion, getting whiter by the page. He then put that book down, very pale, and picked up the Children of Hurin and began skimming that, though more calmly as I think the title gave him more warning of content than with the other volume.

It was only when I had put the chicken fillets on to cook, about half an hour later, when he finally began to talk.

"Lady, how is it you have books of my world, but only consider them fantasy? And what are these other books you thought a bad idea to show me? Why would it be bad for me to see them?"

"I don't know how Tolkien knew about your world and wrote it down, but he did and made much money from selling the books of the stories of Arda. The other books are ones later in the time line of Arda and I am pretty certain that those books are set rather after what every point your have dropped here from. Those books are actually the most famous and popular books, the ones I have given you are more companion books for those who hold great interest in Arda and what is given in those other books is not enough to fulfil their interest in Arda."

He looks at me speculatively for a while.

"I take, that by your possession of these volumes, that you are one of such people."

I look at him, a little embarrassed.

"Not nearly as much as many others, I have to admit that I have never got far into the either. There are other ways for me to find out what I needed without trawling through the rather archaic and tedious way of writing used particularly in the Silmarillion. I have never been a fan of the style of writing used in ancient epic, it irritates me."

He laughs at that, I think he might agree with me.

"I confess I do not enjoy reading epics, though they are much more entertaining to have recited by bards." I smile, lucky sod – he has actually got to hear epics as they were supposed to be told. I enjoy studying history and ancient, particularly the classical civilisations and would love to hear a recitation of one of the great epics. I'm absolutely certain that would make the Iliad much easier to study than reading the whole lot.

It is only shortly after I have served up dinner (chicken in cream and white wine sauce, rosemary sauté potatoes and buttered fresh runner beans, yes I do like to cook) that we got back to being properly serious and talking about his situation here.

"I am unsure what to do, Lady. I have no idea how I came to be here, or how to get back to my people. I have no idea what I am going to do here or what." He looks at me helplessly, poor guy. I have been lost a few times, but never in quite the situation he is. I would be terrified if I were him.

"For as long as you are here, I will look after you. This house is mine alone and is big enough to accommodate another. I am not going to leave you out high and dry. After all, it is not often a girl gets the opportunity to host a character from her favourite story in her house!"

He smiles wanly at the attempt at lightening the mood.

"I thank you, Lady, I am most grateful for you offer of assistance. I will endeavour to return the favour as much as possible."

"That would be appreciated. First things first though, tomorrow I will have to take you out to get some clothes suitable to the local area, what you are wearing right now would stick out like a sore thumb. I think I have enough men's clothing to get you by for when we go to get you some more, but that is about all."

He seems curious that, since I live at home on my own, I have men's clothing at all.

Oh well.

The next morning I take him into town. I immediately make for those shops that do reasonably priced, but still fairly cheap, hard-wearing clothing. It is not very well cut, but I am a student and there is a limit to my budget, so no designer fashion for even a High King. Not if I'm paying anyway.

Throughout the shopping trip, I have a whispered monologue going, explaining to Ereinion (as he insists I call him. I don't object, Gil-galad might raise a few eyebrows, but Ereinion is one name from Tolkien you have to be really obsessed to know) everything about the world he has found himself in and is clearly rather scared of.

He doesn't like that I would not let him take any weapons with him and instead of letting him braid his hair back and revealing his pointed ears, I had pulled it back into a loose ponytail that very deliberately covered his ears.

He still drew multiple admiring glances as we walked along though. He was tall, absolutely gorgeous, and had the sparkling blue eyes that had resulted in him having been given the name Gil-galad in the first place.

I have to admit I found him attractive just as much as everyone else apparently did, but I just kept my appreciation well hidden.

When we get back he turns to me.

"Are all around here so open-faced? The appreciation of many of the people I saw today made me decidedly uncomfortable. Will that happen every time I go somewhere public?"

I grin, and as I answer him I give him one of those long up and down appreciative looks that is really obvious.

"You are extraordinarily good looking, very few would be able to hide the fact that they had noticed you physique favourably."

He goes pink; I don't think he is ready for 21st century boldness. Suddenly he grins wickedly at me and steps _very_ close to me, looking down predatorily.

"Do you also find my body enjoyable to look at, Lady Mari?" It is the first time he has used my name at all and his tone is suggestive. It is my turn to blush pink.

"I have seen worse, much worse, though I cannot think anyone I have seen that beats or even equals your spectacular appearance, to be honest." Well, honesty is the best policy as they say, even if it was a bit of a long winded way of putting it.

He smiles warmly at me, with a slightly possessive look about him.

He touches my cheek gently before smiling enigmatically at me again and striding off to the sitting room.

What the hell was that about?

After that he takes to wondering round the house shirtless and seems to find the fact that I find it _very_ distracting highly amusing.

This High King has a very warped sense of humour I have decided.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Life settled down fairly quickly and we quickly got into a routine.

Ereinion would do the housework and cook while I would do university, study and work. I had been able to increase my hours at work to pay for the extra person that I suddenly had to feed, so Ereinion doing the housework was particularly useful.

He learnt his way round the modern appliances in my home very quickly and I have to admit I found it funny to see the High King of the Noldor using a vacuum cleaner!

He also turned out to be an excellent cook, though I rarely recognised the food he made. It didn't matter though because everything he made tasted wonderful.

We also settled into a pattern of how to treat each other.

That is, he took great pleasure in teasing me particularly by making sexual innuendoes. I am absolutely certain he found turning me very pink a highly amusing pastime even if I didn't.

There was also barely a day that he didn't spend shirtless, even in the winter. Not that I really minded, of course – what girl wouldn't? It did mean, however, that I was horribly distracted from my university work when September rolled round again.

I had explained to Ereinion all about university, so he understood that I needed lots time to study, even if he didn't completely understand the concepts behind it.

It wasn't all work and no play, though.

A major feature of my university is that it throws balls really frequently. I began to take great pleasure in taking Ereinion to these parties; hey, wouldn't you like to go to these things dressed in your posh evening dress with the best looking guy ever on your arm?

Not only is Ereinion the best looking guy ever, he's also one of the most gallant. I usually go to these parties with my best friend Ginny (we both share a fondness of pretty dresses and dressing up), so that put me in a bit of a quandary when the first ball came up as I knew Ginny would hate to be the gooseberry.

Ereinion came up trumps though: he offered Ginny his other arm and escorted _both_ of us.

"I'm so jealous, Mari, not only is your guy gorgeous, he's also a true gentleman," Ginny said to me as we touched up our make-up in the Ladies, "Such a rare thing nowadays." If only she knew.

Ginny needn't have worried though as a boy who she secretly fancied for ages (she's far too shy to make the first move) asked her to dance and stayed by her side for the rest of the night. I think seeing Ginny dancing with Ereinion may have spurred him on.

One day I was sitting, working on my laptop, when Ereinion came up behind me and ran his hands down my shoulders, then chest and finally coming to rest, crossed over, on either side of my hips.

This left him bent over the back of the sofa with his mouth around my ear height.

"You enjoy taking me with you to these parties, do you not?" I whip round to face him, having only just managed to stay still as he was running his hands over my front, knowing he was trying to get a reaction from me.

"Yes, or I wouldn't take you." I roll my eyes at him as I wonder where he is leading this time.

He looks downwards for a few seconds, conveniently brushing his long dark hair against my cheek, before looking back at my face with a mischievous half-smile and glint in his eyes.

"I was thinking, your enjoyment comes from the pleasure it gives you to have such a good looking person with you as your escort. Am I right?" I wince, both at his total lack of modesty and his choice of phrase.

"If I were you, I wouldn't use the word escort quite like that, it has some interesting connotations." He arches his eyebrows at me. "An escort service is generally a euphemism for a certain type of lady of negotiable affection."

'Negotiable affection', a phrase I had picked up from Terry Pratchett and found really quite useful.

His eyes widen in understanding before his face goes back to the expression he wore before.

"You have yet to answer my question, Lady Mari." He decides to punctuate this with a feather kiss to my neck.

He seems to think my person is something he is free to touch. I am a very tactile person so I don't generally bother to object, but there are times when I really wish he wouldn't.

"Alright, yes I do like going to parties and have the best looking man in the room as my date. Was there any reason for this little conversation or did you just want to embarrass me again?"

He laughs the deep rich laugh which I know would have a large percentage of the female population drawling over and gives me a peck on the cheek before walking off.

I wonder if he knows how annoying he can be or does he do it deliberately?

The next morning I am woken by the smell of something absolutely wonderful and the feel the side of my bed go down.

Slowly, I open my eyes.

Sitting beside me is Ereinion and on my bedside table is a tray with food on it, though I can't tell what is on it yet as I am lying down.

Ereinion is looking at me with one of those half-smiles he tends to wear when he is about to embarrass me again.

This immediately puts me on my guard as I sit up carefully.

As I do, his gaze is not on my face but my chest. I know I am wearing a satin nightdress, which he has seen me in before, so I find his open appreciation of my cleavage a little annoying.

Males!

Since he is looking at me like there is nothing more interesting in the world than my chest, I decide that two can play at that game and stretch out, getting rid of the kinks sleep has left.

I soon decide that stretching was not such a good idea.

When I was 14 I did my back in trampolining at school and though it didn't generally hurt that much anymore, if I slept funny it could really hurt.

I suddenly creased up, hands on my back in pain.

Ereinion went serious very quickly. Instead of flapping like many others I knew would, he flipped me onto my stomach and began massaging the kink out of my back.

That is another thing he was really good at: massages; and I have to admit that I frequently took full advantage of this.

As he massaged my back, I thought about how many people would kill to be brought breakfast in bed followed by a massage by one of the most gorgeous people in the world, even if not in quite the circumstances I had managed to get it.

Once he had finished, I felt much better and happily tucked into whatever it was I had been cooked, all the while being watched by my resident High King.

Once I had finished, I went for a shower.

He was still sitting on my bed, staring into thin air, when I got back.

Carefully holding my towel up, I walked over to my wardrobe and selected some clothes. I looked in the mirror to check his back was still to me before I quickly pulled on my lacy turquoise underwear.

As I was unfolding my top to put it on, I felt a pair of arms wrap round my waist.

How the hell can he move so fast and quietly?

He turns me round so I am facing him and simply holds me to his chest.

"You know, Lady Mari, I am beginning to give up hope of ever returning home," he says very softly.

It has been a year and a half or so since he came to me and I am only a few months off finishing my degree now.

I feel terrible for the poor Elf, he has lost everything and as far as I can work out, I am just about the only thing he has left.

I bury my head in his shoulder (not hard considering his height) and wrap my arms round his waist in a hug in the hopes that it will comfort him.

He is silent a while longer before he speaks again.

"You are a very beautiful lady, you know." I try not to snort in cynical disbelief at that one. I am average in my personal view, not ugly or anything, but definitely not anything special. I have mid-brown hair a similar shade to the hair of many others, a round-ish face and a body that would politely be called curvy. I am not overweight, but I am on the upper limits of healthy for my 5' 7", though I still only just about manage a b-cup bra if I am generous with my sizing.

I think Ereinion senses my disbelief anyway.

He pulls back from me and lifts my chin with two fingers and looks into my eyes. The look on his face is very serious.

"You are beautiful, no matter what you think of yourself. It is not just physical beauty I see in you."

While I am busy gaping at him and thinking how that sounds like a line from a cheesy fanfiction, he suddenly does something I expected even less, something I believed to be the sort of thing that only happens in bad romance stories: he leans in and kisses me.

Not on the cheek or the neck like he always has before, but full on the mouth.

I have never been kissed before, though hell if I am going to admit that to anyone, and I am completely taken by surprise.

Suddenly it occurs to me that I am standing in my bedroom, wearing only some lacy underwear, kissing a character from a book, who just happens to be absolutely gorgeous.

As this realisation hits me, Ereinion pulls back and says something in his own language, which I fail to understand, before giving me another peck on the lips before leaving.

As I dress, I wonder what the hell that was about. I'm also slightly concerned – not by the kiss, you understand, but the slightly lost expression in his eyes. I can only half understand what he's going through; at least when I lost my family, I was still in the same world as where I grew up whereas Ereinion has lost his family, friends and his whole world – literally.

It doesn't surprise me to see that Ereinion has gone when I get downstairs. I relax when I see that he's taken his keys with him.

To give him time to be alone, I find some other things to do for a little while before grabbing my own keys and going to find him.

I find him standing in the field I had originally found him in. It is a quiet place he long ago began going to, to think and probably wonder about getting home.

He is standing in what is roughly the spot I found him that first time, just staring at the winter sky, hands in jeans.

He does not look at me as I walk over to him and doesn't move at first when I hug him, offering silent comfort for him.

After a minute or two, he wraps his arms round me.

"Do you think I shall ever get home?" he asks tonelessly. I really wish I could tell what he was thinking.

"If Tolkien was right, you will go back as there are still things you need to do there." I hope this little snippet will help him; I don't like it when he is sad.

"The problem is, Lady Mari, that I am no longer entirely sure I want to go home." I look up at him in surprise. "I wish to be able to take you with me, for I would not like to leave you or lose your companionship. I have grown very fond of you over our time together."

Fond? What the hell does that mean? I wish Elves would not be so ambiguous in their speech.

We stay there a while longer before walking back to the house and getting on with the day.

Ereinion remains pensive for quite a while, though also maintains that increased level of affection, frequently kissing me on the lips and holding me.

I can never work out whether we are just close friends or something more. I suddenly realise what option I want, but that doesn't make it any easier. Like Ginny, I'm certainly not one to make the first move, even though Ereinion technically already has.

I know that he is not supposed to fall for a human because he is an Elf, but I always wonder if he has given up on ever seeing the Elves again and has decided to go for me as a partner instead or if there is something else going on.

If you thought men were confusing, don't go near male Elves.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As summer came round and my finals passed, something new and interesting happened.

By now, Ereinion had given up on returning though had taken to teaching me everything about his world, something I enjoyed thoroughly. He also enjoyed it, though I think he mostly enjoyed telling me about all the elf-maidens who reside at his court. I feel ever so slightly jealous when he describes them, not that I should be all that surprised seeing as he is a High King as well as being drop dead gorgeous.

I think to compensate for his feelings of homesickness, Ereinion had decided that he wanted to go to a re-enactment fair because the medieval stuff reminded him of home. I certainly wasn't complaining, especially when Ereinion insisted that we dress up as well.

Instead of hiring or buying me a costume, he made me one.

At some point he had learnt how to sew (do not ask me when) and while I was out, he had raided my stash of fabric (my mother liked to sew and, though I could, I never did as I am useless at ever finishing projects) and made me a dress in the way he thought they should look.

The dress came out truly spectacular. There is nothing like having a contemporary make clothes for a given period.

He also made jewellery for me.

If you are wondering how, I let him set himself up a forge or workshop of some sort (I only went in to bring him tea) in the garden shed and he happily spent hours of his free time in there.

Though he gave me some of the most beautiful items he made, many of the items were sold, helping to pay for his upkeep. The world apparently loved elfin jewellery.

We travelled over to Detling showground where the re-enactment would be held and stayed in a hotel nearby.

I have to admit that I did enjoy myself immensely, as did Ereinion.

It was rather weird at first, but we soon got used to seeing soldiers from Troy walking past soldiers from the Falklands – almost every period in history was represented.

We spent all day everyday at the fair as there was so much to see and do, especially for Ereinion who didn't know the first thing about any of the periods represented (bar what I had already told him from when I described _my_ world).

On the night before the final day, we also went out to a really posh restaurant to celebrate.

My university degree results had come through. I don't know how I managed it, but I managed to get a first. The exact grades wouldn't come through for a while yet, but I knew that I had got a first! I have to admit having been rather shocked about that; I hadn't expected to do so well.

The next day we dressed up again; me on cloud nine, and Ereinion dressed in the clothes he had arrived in which the blood had miraculously cleaned itself off of. He got many appreciative looks from passing females (young and old). I must say that he looked particularly delectable – I've always like a man in a uniform, well, armour in this case. Ereinion also had the advantage that he was wearing elfin armour, which is a work of art itself.

One of the things we did was to take part in a medieval dance class where the people got rather close to their partners at times as well as with others. Even though I was partnering Ereinion, I couldn't help looking around at the other men, some of whom were also dressed rather delectably, well wouldn't you?

So this is probably why Ereinion afterwards insisted on walking around with his arm about my waist.

Some things never change.

I suddenly realised where I was being led to – we left the main part of the fair and were heading for a more secluded area near a patch of trees. Even though I could guess Ereinion's intentions, I was still rather surprised when he pulled me (quite vehemently) behind a tree and kissed me.

We stood there for quite a while, gently kissing and caressing each other. My mind clouded over slightly when Ereinion began to run hands up and down the exposed skin on my back, but even when he stopped and just held me by waist, my mind was still cloudy. In fact, the whole world seemed cloudy and seemed to swirl around me. Ereinion pulled me close to him, like he never wanted to let me go.

I suddenly felt very light headed and slightly nauseous, but I don't think it was from what was happening around me. I buried my face in Ereinion's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut.

I'm not quite sure what happened, but I felt the lack of tree behind me and the more noticeable lack of ground under me, though I did not seem to be falling. Then there was a very familiar cracking sound, and I clung to Ereinion for dear life.

As the world stopped spinning, I began to hear a babble of voices and I began to wonder if it had all been a hallucination.

Ereinion's grip on me loosened and I finally lifted my head to see him beaming at me, like he had been granted his greatest wish.

I frowned at him, very confused. I don't think I have ever seen him this happy before.

He runs his hand across my cheekbone and up my ear. As he does so, I feel that his hand does not go round the top like I expected it to, but up the point of it.

Since when did I have pointy ears?

I then realise I have also gained some height as well – I was almost on eye-level with Ereinion.

"I think I am a Mary Sue" is the only and rather brainless comment my mouth comes out with before consulting the rest of my head.

Ereinion has, by now been introduced to at least some of the fanfiction terminology. He laughs out loud then pulls me into the deepest kiss he has given me yet.

We then both hear a significant cough behind us.

I try to pull back, but Ereinion would not let me and carries on kissing me for quite a while longer.

When he does let me go, he is grinning mischievously with a single eyebrow raised. I turn to see who the cougher was.

There is a tall Elf with long black hair and grey eyes. He has got his arms crossed and has raised his own eyebrow questioningly.

"Elrond, meet Lady Mari. Mari, meet my herald, Elrond Peredhil of the line of Earendil."

Elrond bows to me formally and greets me in the way of the Elves, but can't hide the look on his face that shows his amusement at his first sighting of me or the fact my cheeks are flaming red.

I swear Ereinion enjoys embarrassing me.

To get away from the look on Elrond's face, I look around at where I am.

We are in a clearing in a forest and there are several other Elves around us, piling up corpses of some monster or other. At a guess I would say they are either Goblins or Orcs, but I am hardly an expert on Middle Earth monsters.

I am brought back to the lovely High King of the Noldor and his herald when Elrond asks a question,

"What happened, My Lord? An Orc was coming at you from behind and none of us could get to you. We thought you were going to die then there was a loud cracking sound, you blurred and vanished; then there was another loud cracking sound shortly after we finished fighting off the Orcs and you reappeared, clean and refreshed, and no longer wounded, with the Lady Mari in your arms."

Ereinion is silent for a while before answering.

"I am not sure exactly what happened. I suddenly felt myself falling and landed in a field, feeling very dizzy and disorientated. As I began to get my bearings back, I met Lady Mari who happened to be nearby. She took me back to her house and healed me. Since I had nowhere to go she offered me a place to stay in her house and we lived together there for two years before being brought back here."

Elrond gapes at us.

"_Two years?_" he exclaims, staring at us in total shock.

"You don't think I would kiss a total stranger do you?" I ask.

He just gapes at us and shakes his head.

Soon Ereinion's horse is brought forward and he picks me up and puts me in front of him. He holds me to his body throughout the ride and steers with his legs.

Everyone in Lindon seems totally shocked to see their King with a strange lady sitting on the front of his horse. At least I'm not human anymore though, that would have probably resulted in even more of a reaction.

When we get to the palace, a big soaring castle that is very pretty, Ereinion immediately orders the servants to prepare a room for me in the private royal quarters (much to the shock of everyone) and also orders clothes to be made for me.

That latter order results in me being taken off to the seamstresses' workshop to be fitted. It had been early afternoon when we arrived; it was late afternoon, almost evening, when they let me go again.

When they did though, I was dressed in a proper elfin dress rather than the one Ereinion had made me out of human fabrics and it looked lovely. It was made of some floaty, white material with minute lilacy-blue sequins embroidered into fine, flowing patterns all over the dress. The sleeves were made of gossamer and were the same colour as the sequins, although they were also embroidered with a pale silver thread.

I was led to a fairly small sitting room only occupied by Ereinion, Elrond and another dark haired Elf I did not recognise.

"Mari, come in!" Ereinion said the moment he saw me. As I walked over to the group, he rose and kissed my hand gently before examining how I looked. "You look stunning, my dear one." He kisses my hand again and leads me to the others.

"Lord Erestor, meet Lady Mari, Mari – Lord Erestor." He introduces us. The scholarly looking Elf rises and bows slightly to me before greeting me properly in the elvish manor. I am so glad Ereinion taught me the proper way of greeting before I got here.

We then sit down and I mostly listen to them talk, considering everything that has just happened.

When I was at the seamstresses', I got to finally see myself in a mirror. As I thought, I am about 3 inches taller than I was before and with a suddenly improved physique.

My hair is still mid-brown, but has acquired a rich golden multi-tone to it with the slight hint of red I always wanted. My face has lengthened out a little bit, getting rid of that roundness I always hated and I no longer have an inclination to a double chin. Though my figure has still got some nice curves, the increase in height means that I am no longer on the chubby side and finally have the flat stomach I would have killed for back home. My skin quality, though it have never been particularly bad is now really good and I seem to have misplaced all my scars, lumps and bumps. The other great improvement is that I no longer have Hench Thighs that come from living in hilly areas and walking everywhere.

I think I can fairly easily deal with those changes; I have wanted most of them to happen for years.

Ereinion is describing my world to them as he found it and filling them in on everything that happened there. Well almost everything, bar the embarrassing and, thankfully private, conversations he was oh so fond of having.

Throughout the conversation, he kept a possessive arm wrapped around my waist; I think he thinks of me as his alone. A part of me really quite likes being his alone, but another part rebels at the way he assumes I am his and that I have no choice in the matter. Now I come to think of it, he has always treated my body a bit like it was one of his possessions that he could do what he liked to.

The problem is, I like it now and would miss it if he stopped being like that.

Thankfully, he has to stop holding me when dinner is served and it leaves me with a slightly clearer head to think about the effect the High King has on me.

I plead tiredness quite early and go to my rooms, where I am primped and preened by a maid for ages before I am actually left alone.

I go and stand on the balcony, which spreads along to a few other rooms, and watch the scenery. I am several floors up and I can see the twinkling lights of the city. I don't know how long I stood there, leaning against the stone railing, but as the sky turned to a full night level I hadn't seen in a very long time, due to having live in towns and cities all my life, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

I didn't bother turning, knowing instinctively who it was. Instead I leant back against his tall body.

"Do you like it here, beautiful one?" I wondered absently where that endearment had come from.

"It is pretty."

"I didn't ask if you thought my city was pretty, I asked if you liked it here," he states matter of factly. I pause and think on the answer for a while.

"I have barely been here, Ereinion, I have yet to form an opinion on that. I am still having trouble with the fact that I am in a book." He turns me to face him and begins caressing my face as he looks at me seriously.

"I am sorry for forcing you to come with me, I know this is not your world and the adjustments will probably be hard for you. Please tell me about anything you need, I wish you to be happy here." He looks like he desperately wants to kiss me, but dared not.

"You are not sorry; you said you wanted both me and here, which is what you now have. You just want me to be happy here as that means I am less likely to punch you if you touch me. The only real question is what do you want from me?" He looks at me in surprise. He then lays his chin on my shoulder before kissing just below my ear.

"As much as my pride hates to admit it, you are right about me wanting you here. What makes you think I want something from you? Do you have such a low opinion of me that you think that my sole reason for wanting you here is that I want something from you?" He looks at me, seemingly a little hurt.

"If you didn't want anything from me, there would be not purpose to me being here, even if all you wanted was my company, you still want something from me. Hell, even if you simply wanted to repay me for looking after you for two years, you want the feeling that only having me here can give you. Anyway, what evidence do I have that you don't want something from me? You just don't usually bother asking me before taking it. And what about _my _friends? You were absolutely devastated to think you had lost yours; haven't you even considered that I might be feeling exactly the same?" He gapes at me and does a bit of a fish expression for as few minutes before hanging his head.

He pulls away from me, looking rather ashamed of himself,

"I am sorry; I'm so sorry. I was just so pleased to be back that I didn't think. I realise that I did not treat you well during our time in your world. I should not have been so free with your body, please forgive me, Lady Mari." He almost flees from me, while I stand and gape at his retreating back. What the hell?


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ereinion won't even look at me.

I don't see him until lunch when he is the same and both Elrond and Erestor seem rather worried about him.

He rushes away the moment he has finished his meal, which he has barely touched.

As he does, both the other elves look at the departing king in shock.

They then turn to me, immediately guessing the source of his strange behaviour.

"What in Arda has got into him lady, yesterday he couldn't keep his eyes off you but now he won't even look at you."

"We had private conversation and he took what I said wrong, now he thinks I despise him or something." They look at me knowingly, though curiously. "Do either of you know what he will be doing this afternoon?"

They look at each other before looking at me.

"He will probably be in his office doing paperwork, why?"

"Because I am going to go and stop him moping, it is annoying and I strongly suspect that the longer I leave it the worse the situation will get." They nod in comprehension. "Now, can any of you show me where his office is?"

Erestor does, though to my surprise he takes me through the secret passages Ereinion apparently insisted on them. I have to admit that amuses me. I ask Erestor why he is taking me through the secret passages.

"Considering the mood the king is in, he may well not let you in. This way he will have no choice." The dark elf grins at me, eyes glittering.

"Why do I have this suspicion that there is a hole somewhere that you will be able to watch the whole thing through?" He just gives me an innocent look before opening a panel and pushing me through before closing it again.

I find myself standing in a large office and right in front of me is a desk at which sits Ereinion, with his back to me and head in hands. His shoulders are shaking.

My heart goes out to him, I have never seen him so distressed even when he despaired of ever getting home.

Like he did at home I sneak up behind him and slide my hands down his chest and rest my hands on his hips, arms crossed over.

Like when he did it, my mouth is near his ear.

"I never said I object you know." I whisper. His head whips round and his tearstained face looks up at me.

"You don't hate me?" He asks so hesitantly I just have to kiss him. I don't think he realises how much I love him.

"I couldn't hate you if I tried, you know. I just want to know exactly what you want from me, what relationship you want. You are very good at confusing me with the difference between you words and your behaviour."

Somehow, I suddenly end up in his lap.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close and kisses me soundly. He does that several more times before he speaks, by which point I am beginning to loose coherency.

"I want to court you, to love you, to marry you. You stole my heart long ago and I cannot live without you. I cannot live without your touch and have been unable to since almost the first time I saw you. Why do you think I played with you so? When you blush like that, it was unbelievably lovely and I wanted more. I can never have enough of you, my Lady Mari." Well that brightened my day.

"What does courting involve?" He starts to answer me when I kiss him gently and whisper in his ear.

"I was generally planning on you showing me, not telling me." The little smile on my face and the way my hand caresses his chest tells him exactly what I mean by that.

"Actually, you will have to tell me about all the customs round this subject area, I have this feeling I might just need to know about them at some point. Probably quite soon." He smiles at me.

"I certainly hope so"

I spend the afternoon in his office and I am afraid to admit he didn't get much work done. We spent the afternoon like a couple of love struck fools, which is admittedly what we were but anyway.

When we go to dinner in the evening, arm in arm, We get a couple of amused looks from Elrond and Erestor.

And so we begin officially courting each other and I do not make many friends among the other ladies of court. They are all jealous that I appear out of nowhere and steal the high king's heart and very obviously so.

They also do not like a few other things.

Ereinion, who knows me quite well by now, has got the tailors to make me a few pairs of leggings and tunics so he could carry on training me to use an assortment of lethal weapons.

I get really quite good at both the bow and the sword, having already leant the latter to some extent at home.

People are still very unimpressed with the potential high queen being able to fight. I personally fail to see the problem; I would have thought it advantageous that a high queen could defend herself when necessary.

I also take up lessons in the history, culture and things like that of Arda, both of the elves and of various other races.

Then one day I was sitting in the Library when I heard a huge amount a fuss outside in the corridor.

I get up from my chair and go outside. There are people running about the corridors like a bunch of nutters and I don't even both trying to find out why. I go looking for Ereinion, in the hopes that he will both know and be coherent.

Actually, he was the one to find me really. He caught me in another of those hugs from behind and kissed my neck.

He then takes me to his office so we can speak freely.

"Why are all those people running round like headless chickens?"

He grins and laughs at my choice of phrase.

"Because we recently received word from Cirdan at the grey havens that Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin has arrived and is coming here." I look at him, frowning slightly.

"You mean he has only just come back from the dead? Funny, I thought he came back earlier than this, but then again Tolkien never gives an exact date for the return of Glorfindel. Actually, now you come to mention it, he never actually states that the Glorfindel in Lord of the Rings is the same one in the fall of Gondolin, everyone just assumes it."

I look up and notice the weird look Ereinion is giving me.

"Does that mean you had an idea that the Balrog slayer of legend was going to return?"

"Well, I knew that the Valar were going to send an elf named Glorfindel back from Valinor to protect Elrond and the family he will not create until the next age, but I didn't know for certain that it was the Balrog slayer, as I said, Tolkien is never very clear about that."

He nods at me in comprehension.

"Would you tell me how far into the future of Arda you have knowledge?" I shake my head.

"For safety reasons only, I would rather not tell you. What I know has potential for great danger and if people knew of my knowledge I could be very bad, especially as I have a good working knowledge of many important dates, mostly the result of writing too many fanfictions and trying to keep them cannon stories."

"I understand." He looks at me suitable understandingly, then frowns. "Cannon?"

I laugh.

"It means in keeping with what Tolkien wrote, as in not changing the storyline or dates and settings of the stories. Many people change the way the stories go either because of ignorance or convenience."

He nods at me in understanding, then drafts me into helping him calm people down and actually getting some proper preparations done rather than scurrying around in confusion.

I have to pity Ereinion, he has to deal with this lot every day. It seems that the local bureaucracy is only one or two steps from panic at any given time and the return of an ancient legend is enough to tip them all over the edge.

Goodness!

It takes a day or so to totally pull back the people together to prepare for Glorfindel's arrival and once we have we have to keep a constant eye on them to make sure nothing is wrong.

By the night before Glorfindel's arrival (the scouts from the border have given us a more precise arrival date) Elrond, Erestor, Ereinion (what is it with names beginning with e?) and sit down in the sitting room in which I had first met Erestor talking and relaxing for the first time in a week or so.

Ereinion then asked me to sing for him, remembering my fondness for singing, though conveniently forgetting that I hate to do so with an audience.

For a laugh I decide to sing "Holding out for a hero" by Bonnie Tyler, a song that seems eminently appropriate considering who is arriving.

I think the two elves have not been in my world are a little shocked, they have never come across my world music.

Ereinion seems slightly unimpressed by the implications of the song and scowls at me slightly.

Out of the desire not to have an overly jealous high king I decide to sing a couple of love songs as well to placate him.

The first song is "The Rose" and the second is "Love Changes Everything" by Andrew Lloyd Webber. I love those songs and the romance value cools my elf lord down and smoothes his feathers rather.

He does spend the rest of the evening holding me; he seems no less affected by the pure emotion of the song.

That night he brakes propriety rather severely by tucking me in to bed and giving me a goodnight kiss as I am going to sleep.

This might not sound much but it is _very_ against propriety for an unmarried couple to be in a room together.

That night I go to sleep content, with only a slight thought to the esteemed guest that will soon grace Lindon with his presence.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It is late morning when the esteemed Glorfindel arrives, guided by both an Elf of Lindon and one of the Grey Havens.

He doesn't arrive in huge pomp or splendour, but he is met with it. The city comes out to greet him and the court is waiting for him on the lawn outside the palace for him.

He looks a little bewildered at all the attention he is given, though still manages to act normally.

When he reaches the steps of the palace, he swings down off his horse and formally greets Ereinion, a person he probably has never met and has only known of as a child or young ellon. This is still the heir of Glorfindel's last king though and Glorfindel greets him as such.

Ereinion then introduces me, and you would have to be both deaf and blind not to have noticed the possessiveness in both tone and manner when he does; it is amazing how guys can say 'mine' without actually saying the word, yet make the meaning _really_ obvious.

Glorfindel is excruciatingly polite though and we soon get on to introducing the other Elves, though (unsurprisingly) he is particularly interested in Elrond.

After all the formal greetings we move inside, to the sitting room that seems to be Ereinion's comfortable relaxing place.

Throughout the conversation, Glorfindel is very formal and polite, but does occasionally give me weird looks.

Eventually, I get fed up of those looks and ask him what they are about.

"Well, Lady Mari, I did not come straight from the Halls of Mandos to here, I stopped in Valinor for a time. While I was there the Valar talked about you, or at least I assume it is you as no other Elf has hair that colour."

We are all staring at him in shock.

"What did they say about her?" Ereinion asks for me.

"They said that she would have a major impact on the fate of Arda and when she is found by those who carry fate in their hand in the most unexpected of places then she would truly come into her own. They were never exactly clear about her. There were lots of random other bits I did not take in because they failed to make sense."

I bet they would make sense to me, I think. I am pretty sure I can guess what the titbit he did remember means, my guess would be that the Fellowship will find me somewhere very strange to find the beloved of the High King of the Noldor.

After a few minutes of staring in shock, Ereinion looks at me.

"What do you think of this?"

"I think that someone up there has got a very strange sense of humour. I wonder if I will be able to throttle them when I get to Valinor?" Ereinion laughs.

We all settle into the new member of our group and grow to be close friends with the twice born Balrog-slayer.

Glorfindel remains quiet and slightly reserved round me, probably because Ereinion is _really _possessive of me.

One day he decides that is time for him to say 'mine' a little more obviously.

Shortly after arriving, we took up going out riding at least once a week, just to get some free time together as well as some exercise.

This time though, he led me somewhere completely different from where we have been before.

We soon end up in what must be a private garden that has its own miniature water fall.

I am enchanted, the place is beautiful!

We sit down, talk and play around a bit, not to mention flirt and have a bit of private kissing.

As our lovely romantic afternoon went on, Ereinion gets more nervous.

Eventually I stop trying to ignore his nervousness and give him an enquiring look.

He suddenly seems rather more serious than he has been before and also seems to be having trouble looking at me.

He has also turned to stuttering.

Eventually he speaks to me.

"Er, Lady Mari, you know I have loved you almost since I saw you?" I nod at him. He then takes my hand and kisses the palm before taking several large breaths, like he is working up to something. He then speaks very fast and, I am pretty sure, in Quenya. I know he can speak the language, but I am not much of a linguist – I have only just recently got a good working grasp of Sindarin, mostly due to being forced to learn it as not that many Elves speak the common-tongue, so I am totally clueless about what he just said.

"Erm, Ereinion? Could you repeat that slower and in a language I understand?"

He laughs nervously at me, and then gets down on one knee. I have a sudden idea about what he said.

"I asked if you would honour me by agreeing to become my wife."

I just knew than was coming.

I am still speechless though, it is not often that you get propositioned by a High King of the Elves. The only problem is that I know he is going to die at the end of this Age. Do I really want to put myself up for that level of pain?

Ereinion is looking into my eyes pleadingly, I think my emotions and, to an extent, my thoughts showed themselves on my face.

"What is it you know that causes you to hesitate so? You know something don't you?" He asks softly. I can see that he has worked out something bad is going to happen.

How do I get out of this one?

I fling my arms round his neck and kiss him senseless, caressing the back of his neck and bury my other hand in his hair.

I keep kissing him for a little while.

Eventually I pull away.

Once I get my breath back, I smile at him.

"That was a 'yes' by the way." He laughs; I think I successfully distracted him. I definitely did not want to tell him what I knew.

We rode back to the palace in a bit of a lovesick daze, me in front of him on the horse, being held round the waist with him frequently kissing my neck and any other exposed skin he could get to. I definitely don't think he was planning on keeping our relationship secret somehow.

When we get to the palace, he takes possession of my waist and will not let go.

In fact, he does not let me out of his sight all day and rarely lets me out of his grasp either.

That evening we tell Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel who are all suitably happy for us. They obviously have a few good questions for us though.

Glorfindel gets a depressing and unfortunately rather good one in early.

"How are you going to keep Mari safe? Mari would be a perfect target of Sauron, especially if she went away from the safety of the palace."

Ereinion and I look at each other, he knows as well as I that I would hate the major restriction that would be put on me the moment we officially announce our engagement.

My fiancé speaks first.

"I know Mari would go insane if her movements were restricted much. Maybe we could not officially announce it until after the war? We are already known to be courting. Our courtship has been rather hurried, even including the two years in Mari's world."

I raise an eyebrow.

"That is a hurried courtship? What on earth is a long one round here then?" I ask in amazement. I think my human upbringing may be showing.

"A couple of centuries plus, Lady Mari. Elves do these things rather more slowly than humans; it is not like we lack the time in which to do them in," Elrond states.

I groan; it looks like it is going to be forever before I will get to marry my Elf.

Not that I will have very long with him either way, I know roughly how long the Second Age would be though I can't remember the exact dates and I know that we have not very much time left. I will know better when Elendil and company come to Arda, if I remember correctly; the fall of Númenor is just over 120 years before the end of the Age.

I do not argue with them planning on how to keep me safe, I don't think I could tell them why I would want the marriage to be sooner without giving away what I know. I also have to wonder whether I will take the death of Ereinion better if I am married to him or not.

Well, that is a melancholy train of thought.

Of course, the Elves notice the dip in my mood and I quickly come up with an excuse.

"I was just thinking how I grew up thinking my family would be here when I got engaged, how my mother would be sitting around planning everything for me, and how dad would be making threats about how he would castrate, then kill, my fiancé if I ever got harmed because of him and my brother would be sitting around and backing dad up with a certain amount of muscularity. You know, things like that."

It is a very good excuse, the problem is, when I say it I do begin actually thinking of that and it suddenly makes me rather mournful. I stopped moping over my family years ago, but just occasionally, it hits you again. Funny that.

They nod in understanding, the type of nod that translates as they don't really understand, but are trying to. Then Glorfindel asks something that manages to cheer me up a little bit.

"What is a 'Fiancé'? I don't believe I have heard that term before." I have to laugh, not because it is funny, but because it relieves the tension.

"It is the word we use where I come from instead of Betrothed, on account of Betrothed being a rather archaic term that has fallen out of usage in the last century or so." They all nod in understanding of this explanation.

That evening I once again go outside to lean on my balcony once I have finished changing for bed. Unlike last time though, I now have a silky nightdress and matching dressing gown, both in pale cream.

Once again, Ereinion comes over to me and wraps his arms round me while I am standing there.

"You never answered me when I asked what was wrong and what you knew that made your face drop so much." This time I am totally prepared, I knew he would ask eventually.

"I was mentally asking myself some questions, on accounts of having not really expected you to ask me to marry you for some reason and therefore not having worked out an answer, when my strange evil and demented mind decided to chuck up the question of how would I cope if you were to die in this war that seems to be brewing. Whatever expression crossed my face was a result of that depressing contemplation."

He turns me round to face him and kisses me deeply.

"I don't know what I would do if you were to die, I love you so much. I could not bear to lose you."

He then holds me close to his chest and for the first time, I can feel his feelings overflowing to me. It is the first time I can feel the depths of his love and I'm shocked, the feeling is indescribable.

I have to hold back tears, to have someone you love, love you that much yet you know they are going to die is absolutely heart breaking.

"What would you have me do if you die? I would like to know, just in case. I think it would be easier for me to take if I could do what you had told me. When my parents died, I knew they wanted me to finish my education and go to university and stuff, which was what really helped me get through it."

He pulls back and looks at me.

"What would you want to do? If I could find a way to make it easier for you then I would."

I tilt my head to the side, thinking about his comment.

"I would want to get away, I don't think I would be able to take your death and not fade while being in the places I knew you in; there would be too many memories, too much to make me even more upset. If we had children, I would want to take them where I could bring them up without all the court around telling me how to bring up my own children."

I bury my head in his shoulder, seriously upset by this exchange.

We stand like that for a while before Ereinion pulls back.

"I will think on this, beautiful one. I want to find a solution to this."

We talk very little after that, he just holds me and occasionally we kiss.

Eventually he escorts me into my room and tucks me into my bed; he then kisses my forehead and sings to me gently to get me to sleep. The sound of his voice is the last thing I hear before fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

About two years later, I get a fairly precise time scale as to how long I have left with Ereinion.

In 3019 of the Second Age, Númenor is sunk by Eru because Ar Pharazor mounted an attack on the Undying Lands.

A year later the lands of Gondor and Arnor are set up as countries by the faithful, those who remained faithful to the Valar and Eru in Númenor when all others turned away and therefore survived the fall to come to Arda and set up this new human superpower.

One hundred and twenty years sounds a lot, but when I knew I could live forever, it paled in comparison with the time I could potentially spend alone and grieving after my love died. I knew that Elves didn't generally love again and the thought of spending millennia without my husband terrified me.

After fighting with this cheerful thought for a while, I carefully put it out of mind, determined to enjoy the time I had with Ereinion.

I am pretty sure he appreciated my slightly increased clinginess; he had never been fond of letting go of me or being away from me in any way so he was very happy when I showed, loud and clear, that I also did not want to be away from him.

In the next few years, the Elves and the Men of Gondor patched up their relationship that had been broken several centuries before by some of the Númenoreans who were _not_ members of the faithful. I have to admit that I stayed away from these meetings; I found it hard to talk to them and also did not want to make friends with Elendil or Isildur. Elendil because I knew he would die and Isildur because I knew he would come corrupted by the Ring, and then die.

A few years after the birth of Isildur's son, Ciryon, in Gondor, Ereinion went on a state visit to some of the other elfin realms, namely Lothlorien and the Greenwood.

We went to Lothlorien first and I found that immensely strange because, though every Tolkien fan is used to thinking that Celeborn and Galadriel ruled the place since forever, but they most definitely did not rule the place at this time. Lothlorien is presently ruled by a person named Amdir.

Amdir was a blonde Sindar Elf who took the title of King and was father of Amroth, who I am pretty sure is the person responsible for the name of the City of Dol Amroth.

While we were there, I actually got to meet Galadriel and Celeborn, who had moved there after the fall of Eregion in 1697 of the Second Age.

Though the pair were not really young Elves, they were nothing like the ancient beings they are in Lord of the Rings, this being a good 3000 years prior to Lord of the Rings. Galadriel was still creepy and magical though.

She could also still talk into people's minds and read their emotions and strange things like that, it did not help that she already had Nenya.

This led to a bit of a problem.

I saw Nenya on her finger and (being a LOTR buff) I recognised it, she felt my recognition. I was most definitely not one of the people who should have recognised the ring.

She then indicated, in my mind, that she wished to talk to me privately. I insisted on bringing Ereinion with me, mostly to back me up and protect me from the scary Elf-lady.

When we got there she looked at me flatly. Before she could speak, I spoke first.

"You want to know how I recognised Nenya, don't you."

She nodded at me in surprise. Ereinion was looking at me in a combination of surprise and comprehension. He was actually the next one to speak,

"Your Tolkien talks about the ring? What did he say?"

Galadriel seems rather surprised that Ereinion does not seem in the slightest worried that I know about some rings that are supposed to be secret, or at least not common knowledge.

"Yes, Tolkien does mention the rings, though I have never bothered reading much of the stuff on them, I know their names and who owns them, but not much else, it was never a part I found that interesting. My interests lay mostly in the history and major events that seem similar to those that had happened in real life or in legend where I come from. You would be surprised how much stuff looks like Tolkien just nicked an idea from folktale or something and adjusted it so it fits into Middle Earth, if you don't know that Arda is a real place."

Ereinion looks at me in comprehension. Galadriel looks somewhere between miffed at the fact we have gone off in our own private little conversation and confused about what the hell we are talking about.

"Pray tell what are you two talking about?"

We look at each other, only Erestor, Elrond and Glorfindel know that I am not a native of Arda and even then they know very little else, that includes that they do not know that I have an idea about the future of Arda.

"You don't know much about where I come from, do you?" I ask delicately.

"Somewhere in Lindon, I presume." I refrain from laughing at the inaccuracy of that statement.

"I don't even come from this world, Lady Galadriel. During a fight something or other happened and Ereinion got moved from where he was to right in front of me, in another world. I took him in and we lived together for two years where we fell in love before Ereinion getting dragged back and, since he was holding me at the same time, I got brought with him, or at least, that is what I assume to be the reason I got brought along, though there could have been an entirely different one. Either way, I ended up in Arda at which point we discovered that in Arda time, Ereinion had only been gone about half an hour, which was a real shock. He gave me some rooms in the royal quarters of the palace at Lindon and we started officially courting."

I say this rather fast, and watch in amusement as her eyes widen. That is one weird tale and I am certain not what she was expecting.

"So, what has this Tolkien got to do with anything?" she asks.

"Tolkien was an author who wrote some books about Arda that we take as fantasy. They cover what happened in Arda from the Song of Eru or whatever you call it to about 120 years into the Fourth Age." Both Elves' eyes widen.

"About the year 120 of the Fourth Age?" Ereinion asks in amazement.

Bugger, I didn't mean to say that, I was sort of planning on leaving the dates a bit vague. Note to self, engage brain before you talk.

"Yes, though there is very little written on the Second Age or the better part of the Third Age. 'The Silmarillion' tells an abbreviated story of the First Age and the 'Children of Hurin' is pretty much is self explanatory. Those are the two books I showed you when you first arrived, Ereinion. 'The Hobbit' tells a story late in the Third Age and 'Lord of the Rings' tells the story of the end of the Third Age, it sort of follows on from 'The Hobbit', but is an independent tale, it is mostly linked by the fact that something in 'The Hobbit' explains what is the main factor in 'Lord of the Rings'.

The appendices of 'Lord of the Rings' fill in some details including what happens to the characters of 'Lord of the Rings' ultimately, finishing with the deaths of the mortal characters and the sailing of certain Elves. Flash backs, or people telling memories, also tell of parts of the Second Age.

There is another book called the 'Unfinished Tales', which takes stories that are never told completely in any one place in the other Tolkien novels and puts them together to tell those stories as one, with reference to where each bit is found in the original texts. That includes the basic history of Númenor, which is the bit I actually read because I needed it for an essay at university, but I know it included a short biography of Galadriel and Celeborn and some other things I didn't read as I didn't have time since I had only borrowed the book."

Both Elves' eyes are now virtually popping out of their sockets, though Galadriel looks substantially more wide-eyed. Eventually Ereinion recovers enough to talk,

"You had to write an essay on Arda?" he asks in some amazement. I have to laugh; it is not a subject most people would be writing an essay on, especially as (as Ereinion knows) I was doing a Philosophy and Politics course.

"One of my first year modules was as wild module on Atlantis, as told by Plato and things related to it. I focussed around utopias in literature and also on one of the more famous dystopias. The essay title was 'Examine how Tolkien's account of the Land of Númenor was influenced by Plato's account of Atlantis and other sunken island myths.' I enjoyed writing that essay thoroughly. I was one percent off a first."

I get a weird look from my fiancé,

"Does that mean you actually knew what was going to happen before it did?"

"Sort of, I didn't know the dates; I have never really bothered with that many dates. I did know the chain of events that would lead up to the fall of Númenor and the fact that Elendil, Isildur and a few others would escape the fall."

Soon Galadriel and Ereinion begin pressing me for details on the future.

"I'm afraid that I will not tell either of you that, I did not mean to tell you how far into the future I knew, that was a slip and I am most definitely not going to give you even the vaguest of things that may happen. A favourite subject of Philosophy where I come from is how the future can be changed by foreknowledge. I most definitely do not intend for people to know what will happen and then make decisions on that."

They eventually get the hint and realise that I have no intention of letting them in on the future.

Not too long later, Ereinion and I, along with the rest of our party, travel on to the Greenwood.

Our reception is a little icy; I get this impression that Oropher is not really fond of Ereinion.

I have to admit that I carefully do not say that Prince Thanduil looks a bit like a girl in those dress-like robes the Elves wear on formal occasions with his circlet, which looks a bit like a tiara, in his long gold-blonde hair.

The next day I see him on the training fields, and I change my mind. Whatever he looked like in the robes, he is very lethal and I really would not like to piss him off then meet him on a dark night.

He seems suitably impressed with my weapons skills and I discover that the Elves of the Greenwood have a trait I could definitely get to like: they have nothing against teaching females to fight as they are rather closer to Mordor than the Elves of Lindon and so the ellyth have had to learn to defend themselves as well.

I have quite an enjoyable knife duel with the Prince actually.

The Prince, lethal and egotistical as he can be, is a light-hearted and cheerful Elf that is much like the young men of my world.

That makes me rather sad as I remember that in less than a hundred years from now, his father would die and he would have to grow up very fast and become king of his people, in the middle of a war zone.

Poor kid.

Ereinion got a bit possessive of me when he had found Thanduil and I getting on, my fiancé always was like that; I think he is scared he might lose me.

Though I liked Thanduil, I was glad that his father was not all that likable as I knew he was going to die soon and it was easier meeting an Elf I knew was going to die soon if that Elf was antisocial and a bit unpleasant than if they were really nice.

Not such a nice attitude, I know, but a girl has got to deal with life as it comes and I would be dealing with enough in the way of painful loss anyway.

On the way back from the Greenwood, Ereinion started helping me make plans for escaping with the Elves should he die in the war.

I think he understood my need for escape, he knew that I would have to wait his release and understood that, as an alien to this world, I wouldn't want to wait it out in Valinor where I would have no place to go.

We soon started to establish places I could run to, good shelters and stuff; he also began to teach me woodcraft and how to survive the wilderness.

I carefully secreted away all knowledge he gave me because I was not planning on re-entering the elfin world for a long time after his death.

All the same, the topic of conversation throughout our return journey was thoroughly depressing because I knew I would need the things I was being taught.

Thankfully for me, Ereinion assumed it was a combination of tiredness and the worry that this was possible rather than the fact I knew it would be needed.

Oh, don't you just love my life?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Much of Ereinion's free time spent with me after that was spent planning my getaway if I ever should need it.

I soon became good at knowing how to get food without supplies, as well us setting up my own private supply of non-perishable food, not to mention travelling gear and anything else I might have needed on my journey.

In that time, the romance level dropped significantly, partly because of the encroaching war and partly because, with every preparation Ereinion and I made, we were reminded that he would have to face something no Elf should ever have to face, over and over again. I knew that he would have to face it personally and he had a strong sense that it would be likely.

You have no idea how depressing that thought was.

In one of the few romantic moments we managed though, we sat around in that garden we had become engaged in talking as if what was happening in the world around us didn't exist. We talked of inconsequential things such as baby names for any potential children we may have in the future. The fun bit was seeing if there were any names which could be used both in Arda and in my world.

Only one of my favourite names could be easily transferred over and that was Eleanor, though they would spell it slightly differently. Oh well, the conversation was fun.

By 3429 I was ready to go running around the wilds of Arda as safely as that could really get. It coincided with a step up in the war, with the White Tree being burned in Gondor.

Around a year later, the Last Alliance was formed with Elendil and that really depressed me because it gave me a really good idea how shorter time I had with my beloved.

Shortly after its formation, the armies of the Last Alliance began to gather in Rivendell, which meant that I moved up there with Ereinion.

As a female, I was severely outnumbered by the males of the army, but my position within the High King's household assured I was safe, as did the fighting lessons I had received.

My main entertainment while I was in the beautiful haven was watching the groups of Elves and Men train for war.

One of the things that surprised me most was watching Erestor train. I had always seen the quiet, understated and mischievous Elf as a scholar, but when he picked up a weapon he became a truly lethal warrior who, though not as scary as Glorfindel, was infinitely better than some of the more experienced regular officers and could easily beat any human he chose to train against.

It was peculiarly unnerving to see the gentle Elf-scholar turn into a fearsome warrior before my eyes.

Three years later, in 3434, the army left Rivendell to cross the Misty Mountains.

Before this happened I had what I knew would be my last farewell to Ereinion Gil-galad, High King of the Noldor.

The night before he and the army left the city, he took me to a private garden that had doors to both of our quarters; he had insisted on quarters next to each other and Elrond had been happy to oblige.

When there I saw that he had set up a nice little meal on blankets out on the lawn and the whole area was lit by a combination of starlight and candles.

The scene was unbelievably romantic and it almost made me want to weep, knowing this was probably going to be the last time I would ever have with him in private and in Arda; if and when we would be able to have such a private moment again would be if and when I got to Valinor.

We did not speak much that night as speech was totally unnecessary. Only touch and feeling were needed.

After the meal, we went to sit on a bench where he held me and touched me and kissed me, sometimes so gently it should not have been thought possible, other times so hard and passionate that there was no doubt about how much he desired me; at all times his kisses and caresses were full of love.

Eventually we moved inside, to Ereinion's room, a place I had never been inside before and probably never would again.

Once we were there, he became the complete embodiment of passion and adoration and we soon lost our clothing.

Even after we had lost our clothing, we did not join immediately. He led me over to the huge soft bed and his lips and hands held me in thrall for so long as he attended to every bodily want I had, which he carefully raised and brought to life.

My brain had completely turned off, and I was oblivious to anything bar the Elf I loved so sorely when we did finally join with each other.

We lay together and made love several times that night until we both collapsed from exhaustion.

I woke before my husband, for that was what he was now, and, as I watched him sleep, the real world came back to me.

It was then that the tears, the ones I had hid and kept back so long, fell.

I realised that I had just eternally bound myself to an Elf who would be dead in less than a decade, none of which I would see him in, and I would be left alone with no-one at all, no home to go to, absolutely nothing around me.

Oh, Erestor, Elrond and Glorfindel would try to comfort me if I stayed, but they would be dealing with their own grief.

No one but them even knew I had ever been engaged to Ereinion, let alone that I was now bound to him and, technically, the High Queen.

As the pain and the terrible thoughts ran through my head and my tears fell faster, I became aware that Ereinion had woken.

He gently brushed away the tears from my face and leaned over me, holding me comfortingly and whispering calming words in the hope of getting me calm enough to tell him what was wrong.

When I had calmed somewhat, I kissed him with all the love and tenderness and passion I could muster.

"I love you, I really do." Where the only words I could get out. He seemed to sense my distress and held me close to him, my head in his shoulders.

When he thought I was calm enough, he let me go and caressed my face.

"Now, what on earth caused that, surely not fear of me leaving you?" He asked me softly.

I shook my head, no matter what happened or how calm I was, I would never be able to voice those thoughts and feelings, for they hurt me far too much. Eventually I managed to talk again,

"I cannot voice what it is that hurts so much, please don't press me. If you want I will write it down for you to read somewhere on your journey, but if I do you must promise me not to let anyone read that letter, burn it when you have finished with it and not to tell anyone about its contents either. What hurts so is part of what I know for the future and I shouldn't tell even you." He nodded in understanding, I am so glad for a husband who can understand these things.

Soon after that we bathed together then, as I dried out my hair and combed it, he dressed and went to my room to retrieve me a dress to change into.

As I changed into the beautiful navy-blue gown he had got me, he rummaged for something.

Once I had finished getting ready to face the world, I turned to see a solemn Ereinion. In his hand he was holding something.

He took me in his arms and kissed me for a few moments before letting me go and taking the hand with my ring finger on it.

He gently slid one of the most beautiful rings I had ever seen onto my finger.

"For better or for worse, Mari, I am yours and I will love you equally and totally in life or in death. I give you this ring as the symbol of my love to you." I barely registered the fact he had obviously tried to replicate the marriage vows of my world for me because I had taken the ring for what it was and flung my arms round him.

Once I let go, I smiled at him.

"And I seal this union with a kiss." I responded before doing exactly that; the kiss started light and tender, but degenerated fast.

Unfortunately for us, we had to pull away.

Ereinion needed to finish his last minute preparations and I needed to write him that letter I had promised, to explain what I really didn't want to explain to him.

The army would be leaving mid-morning so I didn't bother to polish the letter up and simply sealed it with the symbol of the High King on the wax before leaving the library I had been in to go to the open courtyard where there would be the formal send-off.

I got there first, though Ereinion's horse was already saddled and waiting for him.

When he did arrive, formality last about ten seconds.

I flung my arms around him and slipped the letter, as well as a locket I had already had made for him that contained pictures of both of us, into his hand.

He slipped both into his saddle bags without looking at either before coming back and kissing me properly, in front of the commanders of the Army.

None of them seemed to mind in the slightest. Actually, they seemed rather amused by the very public display of affection.

Our little moment ended when Elrond coughed significantly, signifying that, amusing and entertain though our farewell was, it was time to go.

The last thing Ereinion said, whispered in my ear, was probably the last thing I expected to hear,

"Look after our children, won't you?" I have to admit I gaped at him just a little bit and went slightly pink.

I think the other commanders thought he had just made some comment about what he wanted to do to me when he got back or something, because they all found my expression rather funny.

I sure as hell was not going to correct them.

After they had gone, I fled to my room and cried myself out for a little while before sending my own senses inwards to see what Ereinion had meant.

Sure enough, I was pregnant... with twins.

Don't you just love males? You sleep with them for one night and they get you pregnant, but try for a child and it can take years.

This meant sitting around for a bit, redoing my plans to compensate for two children.

I found some healing books in the library and discovered that, as an Elf, I would have a pregnancy a year-long rather than a mere nine months and it also told of the stages, how late into a pregnancy it would be safe to travel for, and suchlike.

It was an incredibly useful book and I built my plans around a combination of what I knew and the information in that book.

In the intervening three months of planning, we got some news of the war front.

There had been the Battle of Dagorlad. Amdir of Lothlorien had died and so had Oropher of the Greenwood; Amroth was now King of Lorien and Thanduil had had to take up the mantle of ruling the Greenwood.

I felt for both the Elves, they should not have had to endure both the loss of their fathers and the immediate responsibility of ruling.

It was not long after that titbit of information came through, that I decided to leave off. I wanted to be on my way a fair bit before I started showing.

I wrote a final farewell letter to my beloved, which I sent off with a soldier, who had finished recovering from an injury he had received before the Army marched, that was going to join the front.

I then wrote some other letters. One each to Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel, the only close friends I had as well as one to the Elf who was temporarily in charge of the Last Homely House while Elrond was gone. This ellon had stayed behind because of an injury that was beyond even the elvish constitution to heal.

I knew he would only stay until the war was over and then sail, but he still deserved some explanation for where the High Queen had disappeared off to one night.

I put the letters, signed and sealed, into the top draw of my dressing table in the morning and after breakfast, claimed a headache and went to hide off somewhere quiet.

What they didn't realise was that 'somewhere quiet' happened to be a far-off garden, which I had stashed a change of clothes in, as well as a supply of none perishable food to go with the rations I had brought as a picnic. There was also my horse, which no one had noticed me bring round during the previous night.

Another feature of this place was that it was not only covered, but one of the few place from which I could leave Rivendell without being seen by the Spartan guard that had been left to guard the elfin haven.

The way I had planned it, they would not even start to notice my absence until the evening and quite possibly much later, and then it would be at least another day before they even thought to send a search party out for me. I was sure it would take them ages to find the letters I had written and I would be well away before they tried to retrieve me.

I rode out of the place, hair flowing behind me along with my cloak, sword at my side.

If anybody saw me in the distance, they simply thought I was another elfin warrior on the ride.

I still grieved an Elf who was not yet dead and that I was pregnant with his children, but for the first time in a while I could have been described as happy.

To breathe the air of total freedom was something I had never done and I enjoyed it immensely.

As I galloped onwards, I looked around the stunning scenery and smiled for the first time in a very long while, I was looking forward to my new life that I was forging.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I rode for a long time, occasionally stopping in little villages decimated and lacking in any males over the age of about 14 or 15. They were all willing to give me rest, happy to actually do some business with an Elf and actually have someone who knew _anything_ about the War as, unlike me, they had not been sent any news back. Even in Imladris most of the news came via people too injured to fight any time soon, but not so bad as that they couldn't travel.

I had been travelling for three months or so before I really became obvious in my condition.

Not long after this I came by a tiny village, once again almost entirely populated by women and young children.

When I stopped there it was only as a short visit; I saw the place was too small to have an inn that would be possible to stay in and I planned on riding until I could find a campsite to stop in.

As I had finished hauling some water from the common well in the centre of town, a middle-aged, matter-of-fact woman came up to me,

"Where you travelling to in that state, Lassie?" she asked in a thick country brogue.

"South, I'm not really sure where yet." I answer. Alright, South was probably not the best idea, but presently most of the fighting happened to be much further east in Mordor itself.

"Well, it ain't good for a lass to be travelling anywhere at the moment. It dangerous out there, an' you be pregnant, I'll wager." I look at her, deciding whether to trust the woman.

"My husband is ... gone." She notes the abject pain in that gap; I think she understands how I feel. "I could not stay where I was; it hurt too much so I am looking for somewhere that will remind me of my pain as little as possible to stay in."

She nods at me in understanding, then tilts her head speculatively,

"As I said, Lassie, you shouldn't be travelling in your state. I have an extra room to keep you in and once we got you settled, we can find something useful for you to do to earn your keep that won't harm the little one's health." I nod and smile.

"Two actually." She looks up at me in surprise; I just push my hair behind a delicately pointed ear. "I am of Elf-kind; it is not difficult for our kind to sense such things. I know to the day when they were conceived." I hope this information will not disturb this nice lady who has offered me shelter at least until my children are born and old enough to travel with.

She just grins at me and leads me to one of the stone and thatch houses that are the only design in the village.

When we get into the fairly small house, she takes my horse round the back to a fairly large yard where she keeps chickens, a goat and a few other useful animals.

I look around, the place is hardly the Ritz but it is nice, warm and comfortable. As soon as my horse is settled, she comes back in and hustles me onto a bench by a rustic looking table and immediately gets back to cooking.

She refuses to let me help, insisting that I should be resting after all that riding.

Dinner is a beautiful stew with homemade bread that is absolutely melt-in-the-mouth gorgeous.

After dinner, she gets something to repair and I get the arrowheads I saved from broken arrows I had used on my journey and the things I had gathered as I travelled to make new shafts and fletch them.

While she repairs, she also watched me make new shafts and fletch the arrows, apparently surprised a female knew such a craft.

Later that week, I am introduced to the other villagers left behind. They are all wonderfully warm and welcoming and make it clear that they are happy to have me there as well as agreeing that Elodwyn, the lady who had taken me in, was right about insisting I should not travel onwards.

Soon I meet the person who works as the village healer, and doubles as a midwife and she insists that she take an examination of me to ensure I have neither harmed myself or my children by riding all over the place.

This of course leads to the explanation of the length of elfin pregnancies and my knowledge that I am carrying twins.

Which results in looks of wonder and the healer seems downright amazed that I know to the day when I got pregnant, but I was not planning to share that part of the story with anyone, _that_ was between Ereinion and me only.

It did not take me long to get settled into the little place and become accustomed to being there and how these humans lived. I did not miss getting news from the front as I knew enough from my reading that anything I heard would probably be bad.

_ On the front line._

It was shortly after the Battle of Dagorlad when Ereinion finally opened the letter Mari had sent with him, knowing that it must contain something pretty bad for it to have distressed her so much.

He only opened it now because he had realised, after the death of the other two elfin rulers, that his immortality was really not all that strong and he want to read the letter before he died in some other battle or random skirmish that they met along the way.

_My dear love,_

_I write this letter not out of choice, but because I know you have a right to know this. As you know, I have a fair grasp of the future and it is from this that I derived my sadness. We will win the War, but it will come at a great price in both numbers and in the people we lose._

_Every army, bar the Dwarves, shall lose its head, for Greenwood with Oropher's fall and so will Amdir for Lothlorien. They will both fall at the Battle of Dagorlad. After that you will besiege Barad-dur and Anarion of Gondor will fall. Then finally, in the last battle, both you and Elendil will battle with Sauron and be killed. Isildur will raise his father's sword, which will be shattered, and he shall use the sherd of the hilt end of Narsil to cut the Ring from Sauron's hand – only in this shall the battle be won._

_You can see, I hope, why I cannot speak of this, it hurts me hugely to know of your passing and I hope that now you understand why I was so interested in finding out what to do should you die. I am sorry I have not told you before this, but you have no idea how hard it is to even write this letter. Or at least, I hope you have no idea how hard it is because I would hate for you to ever have had to go through this, my love._

_I love you Ereinion Gil-galad, no matter what happens and I will wait for all eternity for you, so if I am not in Valinor when you are released from the Halls of Mandos, I have simply not come to Valinor yet for fear of not finding you there. That would be my only reason for not travelling there, my love._

_Farewell, until we meet again in Valinor, your loving wife,_

_Mari_

His heart broke as he read the letter.

He also suddenly understood why she had been so recluse on occasions, and why she had hesitated in replying to his marriage proposal with such a horribly grief stricken expression on her face. She had agreed to marry him when she knew he was going to die.

She loved him so much that she was still willing to marry him when she knew his fate.

The love and devotion behind that single act actually hurt to think about.

He then felt terribly guilty, he had made her love him in her world, and then forced her to come with him when he returned and made it totally impossible for her to ever find someone who could love her properly for eternity rather than the highly limited attention and secret betrothal he had given her.

A sudden wave of self-loathing swept over the King as he realised that it was worse, he had left her as a single parent in a world with no family or friends whatsoever, knowing she would leave the elfin havens to hide from her grief, and she would probably have to get those children to adulthood with no help at all.

Ereinion suddenly hated himself for being so selfish over the young elleth, how he knew she would suffer entirely because of him and his self-interest.

Getting up, he went to go do something useful.

He had an idea, what he could do for when the inevitable happened and how in a little way he could still do something for his children and wife, left adrift in a horrible world.

Just over a month after he had finally read that letter, he received another from her.

This one told him that she was actually leaving Imladris as she wanted to get off before her pregnancy began to show and it became dangerous to travel with her precious burden. It also warned him that, hopefully not too long later, Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel would also get letters she had left in her desk draw along with the one she had left for the interim seneschal explaining that she had left with a bit of misdirection in it. Those letters would explain to them that she was gone and not coming back.

When they came would depend partly on how long it took for them to be found.

It saddened him to know she had actually left the haven even if he knew she had planned it for a long time.

He also worried for her, alone in the wilds and pregnant with his children.

He dared not think of the worst possible scenario and tried to keep to 'happy' thoughts; or at least, less depressing ones than nasty things that could happen to his wife.

With a sigh, he went back to helping with the siege of Barad-dur; it at least kept his mind occupied.

_Back in the village _

I was very near my time once summer had hit in full and I could barely walk anymore.

I had been relieved of all chores, and the only things I was allowed to do was read the few books I had brought with me and sew.

Not that I wanted to do all that much more, moving when you're that pregnant is near impossible and I was wishing it would just end.

The main thing I found myself wishing was that Ereinion was here for the birth of his children, I knew lots of other women were probably in the same situation, left pregnant while their men-folk went off to war, but it did not make it any easier to take.

One day I was sitting outside and enjoying the sunlight on me. Suddenly, there was a terrible cramping pain in my lower abdomen and, not knowing what to do, I called for Elodwyn, who came running. I was rushed up to my bed and the midwife was called.

It was a good job Elodwyn knew what to look for because I had no idea, not having ever even seen another in this situation.

Elodwyn had been in this situation three times before, though all of her children were now grown and flown the nest, so she knew exactly what going into labour was like.

Giving birth, I later decided, was easily on my list of top ten most unpleasant experiences possible to have.

It took a day and a half for my little monsters to be born. One, the elder of the two, was a girl and the other a boy. The girl had platinum blonde hair whilst the boy had his father's dark hair.

After some thought, I followed the elfin tradition of a name from the mother and a name from the father. I thought back hard to the names Ereinion had liked in that baby names discussion.

The girl, I decided, would take the names Duivor and Nyx, two that fitted together strangely well. Duivor was Sindarin for 'night crystal' (no, don't ask me where my lovely husband got that from, he probably just thought the word sounded nice) and I used Nyx because it translated from the Greek as white. Looking at her unbelievably pale complexion, that seemed appropriate. I also like the name as Nyx was the Greek goddess of night and one of their earliest deities to be invented. Yes, I do also happen to be very fond of the Greek deities as well, for study at least.

My son would be called Aurernil, meaning 'day prince' (I think Ereinion has a thing with times of the day, several other choices were sort of like those) and the name I gave him was Michael, a personal favourite.

As I watch my two new children sleep in the old cots Elodwyn had given me I smiled, slightly sadly, and wishing I could send a message to my beloved about the birth of his children.

He deserved to know I had got them through the birth and that he had two beautiful twin children.

I doubted I would be able to contact him in the few years remaining before he dies.

Now isn't that depressing?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

_ _The encampment of the Last Alliance_

Ereinion lay back in his tent, listening to the sounds of the ongoing siege of the tower of Barad-dur.

That siege had been on for what seemed like ages and there was little hope of it ever ending, it seemed.

He had been feeling strange for the last day or two and Elrond had been worried that it was some work of Sauron and sent him to rest until he felt normal again. For some reason Ereinion could not get Mari out of his head, he always liked to think of that beautiful face with her charming smile and elegant, curvy body. Ai! He dearly loved those curves he had seen on no other Elf.

He had this strange sensation that she was in some great pain, but not in trouble.

It worried him; he could not see how that was possible.

As he was lying in his tent worrying, he fell asleep, probably out of lack of activity more than anything else.

In his mind he saw his wife watching two children in rustic wooden cots. The children, he saw, were both elfin and he realised that they were his own. Somehow, he was not sure exactly how, he knew their names.

Duivor and Aurernil...

He smiled in his sleep, he loved his wife and his new children and he had only seen the children in a dream.

As he woke up he sent a prayer up to Irmo, master of dreams, thanking him for the gift of at least being able to see him children and know their names, not to mention the fact that they were all obviously safe somewhere.

As he woke more fully, he realised that the strange feeling he had was gone.

The smile he still wore when he left the tent caused Elrond to immediately check his health. Even his herald's fussing didn't annoy him; nothing could make this day go bad after that.

_Six years later..._

Ereinion saw the monster which continued to pollute the world in which his children lived standing on Mount Doom, in an obvious tactic to end the siege which had been upon his tower for seven long years now.

Elendil next to him clearly thought the same thing and they charged Sauron. Ereinion Gil-galad however, was an Elf in excellent condition while Elendil was an aging human and so the High King of the Noldor reached Sauron first.

They fought and the human came to join in, starting a two pronged attack on the servant of Morgoth.

Suddenly, Sauron began to wield his sword with one hand rather than two and in a flash of speed, his free hand swung out and caught Ereinion's throat.

Everything else faded for the King as he screamed in agony at the heat of the hand on his neck before the darkness of a dead faint over took him, his last thought before he died was of his wife and children hidden away where no-one would ever find them...

_Back in the Village_

I screamed in agony and collapsed to the floor, holding my throat.

People came rushing over to me and both my children began to cling to their mother, terrified about what was happening to me.

It took an eternity for the pain to die and much longer to recover from it.

When I eventually surfaced I found myself lying in the healer's cottage and she was pouring something down my throat.

The liquid, whatever it was, soothed all the remaining discomfort away and I was able to hold my young children in my arms again.

Though I could not explain it, I knew exactly what had happened. I was most definitely not planning on telling the healer or anyone else what it was.

What I had felt was my husband dying, I had read once that he died from the heat from Sauron's hand and I guessed that I had felt what my husband was feeling.

I cried myself to sleep that night, my young children snuggled either side of me comfortingly.

Neither of them understood and I was not planning on telling them as I had told the villagers long ago when I had came to the place that my husband was already dead and the children would not know when to keep quiet. I might tell them when they were older, but not now.

I had been accepted into the village a long time ago, though even going to a girls-only school had not prepared me for living in a place with very few males.

I knew that, as my husband had died ending the war, the men would be returning soon, or at least what was left of them. There was a fair chance quite a few of the ones who had left would not return. This was the sort of place from which the 'cannon fodder' section of the army was drawn from.

A seven year siege used a lot of cannon fodder up because the generals didn't generally send in crack troops to do the dangerous bit that didn't require all that much expertise; no, those troops were kept for the storming afterward – the things that required real skill.

I felt sorry for the women here, I knew that they still held out hope for their family and knew how it felt to deal with the grief I would inevitably see many times over when the army came back.

All I hoped for was that the elfin army would go back another way; I definitely did not want to see a bunch of Elves who had a good chance of recognising me ride through.

Thankfully they didn't, but on the other hand, the return of the men of the village was just plain depressing.

There were very few of them relative to the number who had left. It was a small village and less than a hundred men had left, but less than half of that returned

Elodwyn was lucky, she only lost a son-in-law and both her sons had returned, without serious maiming. They had scars, but not too much. Most of the scars were on the inside.

No one in the village was untouched by grief, some had lost all their men-folk and some only one, but most were somewhere in between. It would be at least another generation before the village had equal numbers of men and women again.

With my children, I started to help the place rebuild itself both physically and emotionally.

I stayed in that place for another two decades or so until Elodwyn died of old age. Though her family was happy to let me keep her cottage, I decided to leave because I did not want my children to suffer the fate of seeing everyone they knew getting old before they had reached adulthood. I did not want them to find out why immortality was sometimes considered a curse before they were fully grown.

This time we settled in a forest further south; near a village, but not in it.

There, though I could go into the place to buy what I needed, I could be more self-sufficient and also keep the children from the inevitable problem of them being the age of the adults whilst still looking like they had yet to hit their teens.

It also had the advantage that the place made it easier, now they were old enough, for me to teach them all the stuff I had learnt off their father in preparation for my retreat.

Both my son and my daughter learnt amazingly quickly and I was also able to instruct them in elfin culture and the things they would need to know if they ever came into contact with their own race.

They might not have been brought up among Elves, but I did my best to make them aware of whom and what they were as well as the culture from which they came. They knew they were the children of the last High King, but this did not make them conceited as it meant little to them, growing up in a forest near a little village.

I stayed a while longer this time, waiting until I was sure that both on my children were fully grown.

Once they were well past their fiftieth year and, according to elfin custom, well and truly adults I took them even further south. This time we settled into a small town, which at least had proper contact with the outside world.

Over the next several centuries, I would take my children to towns that increase in size by a small amount up from the previous one, each far enough from the previous for there to be no problems related to people recognising us.

What I was doing was trying to make sure my children were accustomed to towns and cities so if they ever moved into a large settlement or had to go somewhere like Minas Tirith or one of the elfin realms, they would not be overawed by the place.

There was nothing I could do to stop them from being at least slightly amazed by an elfin settlement bar taking them to one or two and I most definitely was _not_ planning on doing that.

We spent over a millennia running about through the large kingdoms of Men, all then ruled by descendants of Númenor.

When we were in towns, we got by using the basic crafts we had learnt in the smaller villages to make money, but occasionally we would get a longing for nature and go live in a forest or somewhere else natural for any amount of time up to a century or so before going back to civilisation.

It was an interesting and quite enjoyable way to live and we liked it. It had the added advantage in that it did not make me remember Ereinion any more than I wanted to while still allowing me to keep my promise to bring his children up the best I could.

It suited us and we stuck to it, ever ready for when it would cease to suit us and ready for the change I knew would come one day.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

About 1200 years into the Third Age, my children started branching out a bit.

We found a pretty, remote cottage in what I knew would become Rohan and they left me to my own devices while they went out to explore the rest of the world on their own.

It was nice being on my own, though I still worried for my twins, who still acted very much like children on occasions.

They come back to at least once a decade, carrying news of the outside world. I have to admit that of the pieces of information that I found strangest was when they told me that beings called Hobbits had set up a settlement in a place called Bree.

They think I find it strange because of the creatures; it is actually because I know the timeline from the point of view of someone who read Lord of the Rings first. It is very strange to think of the Hobbits only just setting up.

There is worse news on that return visit though and that is that the Kingdom of Angmar has been set up by the Witch-King. That is just wonderful.

In roughly 1409, I think, I have a hairy moment. My children have somehow attached themselves to the Dunedain of the North and as that year rolls on, I realise that they are out there, probably with the Rangers when Angmar attacks. This is hairy both for the fear of my children going to war like my husband had, but also because the Elves of both Lindon and Rivendell ride out to help the Rangers.

I do really hope that they are neither killed nor discovered.

M worry proves unfounded, both of the two return from their little fight unscathed and gushing about the pretty Elves which they thankfully had the common sense to stay away from as much as possible.

A couple of hundred or so years later, they bring me the news that the Hobbits have been allowed to settle in the Shire and are led by two called Marcho and Blanco; I cannot help thinking that those names sound like the names of the Marx brothers or something.

I don't air that thought though, it would mean nothing to anyone but me.

In the later part of the first half of the 1600's the Great Plague spreads its way across Arda and my children return home until we are pretty sure it has died out.

That, strangely enough, affects my children more than war does. They were born used to war; their father died in one before they ever had the chance of meeting him, yet they have never seen anything kill without them seeing how it can attack people scares them. I suppose it is not as strange as all that.

It is not until the 1850's that another really interesting happens and unsurprisingly, what happens is a war. The survivors ride North to the realm I inhabit peacefully and very well hidden. These people become the Eotheod, those who will eventually become the Rohirrim.

It is very strange for me to see the predecessors of the kingdom of Rohan setting up; much like it was strange to see that start of the Shire as Hobbit-land.

In the 1940s, with what I consider great irony, a major sized war breaks out with Gondor and all her allies verses the Wainriders and their allies. It just reminds me of the war that happened around similar dates in my world.

My children, thank the Valar, decide to stay home for that one and I rest rather more peacefully during that war.

In the 1970s war breaks out again and I eventually convinced my children to stay home from this one as well, thankfully by now I have told them of my foreknowledge and so they realise that staying away when I really insist is a good idea. I don't tell them that a lot of incentive for my opposition lies in the fact that I know that there is a pretty high chance of them ending up in Lindon and their father's home. I really don't want that to happen yet. There is also a high chance of, not only them dying, but meeting the Witch-King as well as Glorfindel, a person who had more chance than most of recognising my children.

Finally in 1976, the son of the last king of the Northern Kingdom takes the title of Chieftain of the Dunedain.

At the same time, the shards of Narsil and the other heirlooms of the line of Isildur are newly housed in Rivendell, while the elf-stone which would eventually give Aragorn his name goes to live in Lindon.

In 1981 something happens that I know, but don't tell my children and am not told by them.

The Balrog awakes in Kazad-dum, many Silvan Elves flee Lothlorien resulting in the tragedy in which Amroth of Lorien dies, and an Elf-maiden, who travelled with Nimrodel, marries a human, resulting in the setting up of Dol Amroth, and the line that eventually descends from it.

It is also at this time that Galadriel and Celeborn begin to rule over Lothlorien.

I have to admit that it makes me smile to know this, the world is getting closer to the one I knew as the one in Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit.

In 2050 the line of kings ends when Earnur, the silly ass, rides off to Minas Morgul to fight the Witch-King. It makes both my children slightly mournful right until I let them in on the fact that Gondor will have a king again and that king will be great.

Much happens in the intervening years, most of which is interminably boring, bar the changes in the government of the Shire, and the end of the Watchful Peace when Sauron occupies Dol Guldur.

Three years after that, in 2463, the White Council is formed with Saruman at his head, despite Galadriel wanting Gandalf, and Sméagol finds the One Ring.

The events of the War of the Ring seem to begin rushing to happen almost at that time.

In around 2500 my children come home with terrible news, that only I knew to be inevitable and one of the few things I really wished I had been able to prevent. Celebrían, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn and wife of Elrond, had been captured and tortured by Orcs in the Misty Mountains before being rescued by her sons. I don't know how they found out about it, but that news resulted in my children staying very near me for a long while, clearly disturbed and thinking of how they could protect me.

They obviously did not want to have to find me in such a situation, no matter how much less likely it was for me to end up in the same position.

While my children are sitting around being protective of me, Rohan becomes a proper country and I suppose we could technically be now called Rohirric citizens.

That was very strange.

In the next several centuries my children rejoin the Dunedain, which they have ignored a little bit while they were busy being protective of me.

There they actually meet Elladan and Elrohir, but manage to keep their identities secret.

In the late 2750's my children rather pointedly insist I temporarily move into a town as the Long Winter blows in and they start to worry about me living in a remote house during the stinking weather that comes that year.

It is a combination of the desire to temporarily return to civilisation and the agreement with them that sitting in a house in the middle of nowhere in a really bad winter is really no fun.

I still have to be careful though because I do not sink into the snow, though I find that I do slide on ice, and the humans that surround me would probably notice that unusual feature.

Once I decide that the fact I am not aging is becoming noticeable, I decide it is time for a move out of Rohan.

For a while I dip down into Gondor and reside in Gondor for a while, once again flickering across the landscape, this time aiming West, every time I think my lack of aging is becoming a problem.

Eventually, I begin to move North again and move into Eriador, settling near a Dunedain village that is quite small and not very like to have anyone I know turn up. This has the advantage I can stay for much longer as the Dunedain don't age much either and I can stay for many more decades. My children like this as it is easier for them to go running off with the Dunedain while still keeping a protective eye on me.

This time, as I carry on my rather slower migration North and in the general direction of the Shire (though my travel is far from in a straight line), I am more careful with my identity and hiding my ears. I even become a little recluse, not that I ever was exactly a socialite, keeping from being seen in the villages much because of the increased chance of seeing Elves and Elves that would recognise me.

By now it wasn't so much the need to be away from places that would remind me of my husband, but the fact that if Elrond found me alive now, he would most likely go absolutely nuts. I think he would be more than slightly displeased about my now nearly 3000 year long absence and the fact I took my children with me even though they could be ruling the Noldor instead of him. I strongly suspected that, if he knew the children existed, he'd frequently wish that they were doing his job and not him.

I was under no illusions, courtesy of watching Ereinion, that ruling the Elves was any fun.

The last time I get up and move before actually going and settling in Bree is when we get news that Arathorn, Chieftain of the Dunedain, has died.

The place I settle is a couple of miles from a village just far enough from Bree that no one would have heard of me when I did get up and move to the town.

It is in the 2980's that I migrate to Bree, shortly after Aragorn returns from his tour of Arda.

That gives me about 30 years until the War of the Ring and all that mess.

When I move to Bree, I vaguely remember the words Glorfindel told me about those who carry fate finding me in the strangest place and that is when I shall come into my own.

Well Bree definitely counts as strange and is definitely on the path of the Hobbits who will carry fate in a few decades. This also means that the time I have left until I have to face up to Elrond's wrath is drawing to a close and I am most definitely not looking forward to that.

At the turn of the Millennium or so, the little Hobbit named Bilbo comes through on his last journey and I get a last glimpse of him though do not speak with him, partly because I know that if he sees an Elf in Bree, he will tell Elrond the moment he gets to Rivendell.

At a similar time, my children become more protective, but are away more often, becoming more deeply involved in the Rangers who are having to increase their guard even though they suffer diminishing numbers due to the Orcs.

Another interesting character I make sure I do not meet, though I am sure he is aware of my presence watching him is Gandalf, who goes through to visit the Shire several times between 3004 and 3008 when he then leaves off to help Aragorn search for Gollum.

A decade later what are sometimes referred to as 'The Great Years' begins and events start happening really very fast.

Oh, how _fun!_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

After the Attack of the Nazgul on the Rangers, my children come rushing back to Bree and rather peremptorily tell me to pack up and follow them.

They are obviously worried for my safety with the Nazgul around and, though they don't tell me where they are taking me, I realise that it probably is a good idea to do what my children say. Sauron is infinitely worse than a pissed off Elrond... or something like that.

Instead of using the human clothes I usually wear, I dig out the original elfin clothing my husband gave me a very long time ago, the clothes I wore when I ran from Rivendell such a long time ago.

I leave anything not sentimental, elfin or useful behind.

I think my children are rather surprised with the brutality of choices of the thing I pack, having quite forgotten that I am not your average female and the one who taught them how to fight and stuff.

They are also very surprised by just how spiky I become once I am armed up, I think they forgot that I am also perfectly capable of fighting myself.

When we ride out, I get this distinct impression that they are more aiming to keep me safely away from the world in general than take me to any one place.

We go through no towns or villages, eating only what we can hunt and the way bread I had cooked and sprinkled with the last of the herbs used in Lembas that I had taken with me when I originally ran from the Elves. Yes the herbs had actually managed to last three thousand years and worked just as well as the day they were picked and dried.

If we saw wild fruit trees or something like that we would also stop to collect those, both for variety and the extension of the food supplies we had.

I also amazed my children with my knowledge of hiding places and good rest stops in the area. Actually, so was I, I was amazed that many of the places I had been taught about at the end of the Second Age were still around and usable at the end of the Third Age.

I am not sure on which day, on accounts of being incommunicado, but by complete accident we find ourselves overlooking a ridge where, below us, are both Aragorn and the Hobbits, one looking very ill.

Then I feel a hand of my shoulder and jump round.

Behind me would be the Golden Lord.

Neither me nor my children had noticed his approach as he was sneaking and we were otherwise occupied.

Glorfindel stares at me in surprise the raises his eyebrows at me, obviously asking 'what the heck'.

I decide to come out with moronic comment number one,

"Hey, Glorfy!"

He closes his eyes, shakes his head and laughs at me, the bugger, before engulfing me in a hug.

When he lets me go, I see both my children staring at us in absolute shock.

I decide that, since we are not supposed to interrupt what is going on below, it is a good idea to take them back to the cave we are sheltering in for the night.

There I sort of do introductions,

"Glorfy, this is Nyx and Nil. You two, this is Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin and Rivendell." Yes I have shortened my son's name down on accounts I'm lazy when it comes to saying people's names. And yes, I do use my daughter's Greek name, but my son's elvish name.

"Nyx and Nil?" Glorfindel asks.

"Nyx is a Greek name I gave her, it means white, and Nil is an abbreviation of his full name because I'm lazy." I explain and he laughs again.

Glorfindel then insists on us joining him on his continued search for the Hobbits, obviously not having seen what we were looking at when he caught us.

The evening of the next day he gets us to stay back a little bit while he retrieves one Ranger and his half-height friends.

Not long after that, he brings them back to where we are waiting and more introductions happen. The funniest thing is Aragorn knows the Twins at least enough to recognise their voices, but has never have actually seen their faces since they keep their hoods up when with the Rangers for obvious reasons.

They are actually the ones to do the introductions this time.

Once Aragorn has greeted them, he looks at me curiously before looking back at them in time to see them lower their hoods and gape as he realises one is female and they are both Elves.

They then turn to introduce me and I lower my hood to even more gasps of surprise.

"Aragorn, meet Mari, our mother." Glorfindel begins to gape at this as well, and I suddenly realise that he has yet to work out the relationship between me and my companions.

"Didn't you work out that out by now?" He stares at me wide eye before letting out a stream of questions in Sindarin.

"How? When? Are they..." He stops as I laugh at his absolute shock.

"Yes, they are the children of who you think they are, when he left off to war and as for how, if you can't work out that then I am most definitely not telling you. If you are really curious, I am sure Elrond or even Aragorn here could explain the process, after they finish laughing at the fact you apparently don't know how babies are made." Aragorn then decides to collapse laughing.

I think I amused him, though the Hobbits look totally confused and I realise I had responded in Sindarin.

After that moment or two of amusement though, we get going fairly sharpish in light of what is following us.

When we get to the Ford of Bruinen after having sent Frodo along on Asfaloth, Glorfindel tries to get us to the back with the Hobbits, especially us females.

Now do you think either me or my daughter are exactly the type to stay away from the fighting?

Fat chance.

I don't think Glorfindel gets the joke as, while wielding a large burning branch with malice aforethought, I quietly hum 'Holding out for a Hero'.

After we have fought off the Nazgul, the Elves in the group each pick up a Hobbit and make our way to Rivendell sharpish.

When we get there, though we are not met by Elrond who has already gone off to look after Frodo, we are met by Erestor instead and his face as he sees me waltz into Rivendell with a Hobbit on my hip is more classic than Glorfindel's was.

With not all that much persuasion I am able to get them to keep my presence here a secret as well as the presence of my kids, their own sense of humour agreeing with mine that Elrond's face at seeing me would be far too funny to warn him with.

Erestor does manage to get me set up in my old bedroom in the royal quarters and two more there for my children as well. He also has us all new clothes made, though I am far from as in need of them as my children are as my old stuff is still in the wardrobe in my room.

All the time we were waiting for Elrond to finish with healing Frodo, we stay within our quarters mostly and out in the gardens attached to my rooms, which are private to me and originally Ereinion, but his rooms are not inhabited and I suspect untouched from when I last saw them.

It is very strange sitting in the garden with my children when my last memory was of sitting there being kissed by my husband and loved as he finally took me inside to become his wife. The whole place reminds me of that single night we had together and, for the first time in a very long time, I feel the urge to cry for him.

While we sit together I tell them more about their father than I ever have before and both Erestor and Glorfindel chip in when they join us for meals, them both bringing us meals so the servants do not see us either, I want to keep our presence here as low profile as possible until at least Elrond knows we are here and both Elf-lords agree with me.

On the day Elrond fishes out the shard from Frodo's shoulder, all five of us are once again in the garden.

We then hear someone coming through my room to the garden. Though the garden is accessible by other ways than through my room or Ereinion's, it takes much less time to go via my room if coming from the royal quarters.

I guess one of us must have left the doors to my quarters open and whoever was in the royal quarters must have gone to investigate, not knowing the rooms now had a resident.

We all turn to the open door from my bedroom to the garden and through steps a very tired Elrond.

He looks at the group quizzically before his eyes rest on me and widen significantly.

A combination of shock and pure tiredness result in him just standing there gaping like an idiot.

He actually looks terrible so I get up and lead him across to where we are sitting down.

He sits down gratefully and closes his eyes in weariness before looking round at the group. He is almost expressionless as he looks at Glorfindel, Erestor and I, but frowns when he looks upon my children.

Even in his tired state, I am not going to give up my planned introduction.

"Hey, Elrond, meet the kids!" His brain takes a few seconds to translate that and work out what the hell I mean then his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Ereinion's?" he asks simply. I nod.

He then looks at them a second, turn his head to first my daughter then my son and says a single word to each. The words he says shock the life out of me.

To my daughter he says 'Duivor' and to my son 'Aurernil'.

"How, Elrond, do you have any idea about the names of my children?" I ask in absolute shock.

"The night before he died, Ereinion decided to have a little heart-to-heart with me. He told me that he had made you his wife the night before we had left for war and had left you pregnant. He also told me of you leaving Imladris and how the pair of you had planned it for many years. He then told me that he could sense your feelings, he had been ill all the time you were giving birth we believe, it about the right time, and after the birth he had a dream of you and the children safe and sound somewhere and he was allowed to see his children and know their names." I nod in understanding.

It doesn't surprise me all that much that he could feel when I gave birth, I sure as hell could feel him dying.

After a few more seconds watching him, I decide to escort him to his bedroom and ensure he goes to sleep, he looks exhausted.

Since they will find out pretty soon anyway, I tell them that Frodo will wake up tomorrow and so they know that us females at least will be spending the traditional ages getting ready for the party in the evening.

I find it a little strange preparing for a party and also helping my daughter prepare for what will be her first elfin party.

I am not sure which of us is most uncomfortable.

The gowns we go in are both in Ereinion's house colours, navy-blue and silver.

My gown is a regal, raised-waist, pale silver, taffeta thing, with a band of embroidery in blue round just below my bust and matching delicate embroidery round the hem, neckline and cuffs. Inset all over the gown are sapphires and the occasional diamond or pearl. The neck is a V- neck, covering rather more flesh than my daughter's dress. The gown is absolutely lovely, though I have to admit Nyx's steals the show even more.

Hers is dark navy-blue with silver embroidery, diamonds and sapphires all over the lower half of the skirt and neckline, with a woven silver, sapphire and diamond belt. Her dress is made from the softest silk gossamer with long delicate puff-sleeves through which the arms are just visible that have delicately embroidered cuffs. It has a neckline which looks like a cross between a square neck and a V neck with the horizontal line dipping downwards in a slight v. This is also embroidered with jewels.

I can't help noticing the difference in coverage and I am sure it is because of the fact I am married while she is young and single.

I then braid her hair into a collection of complicated braids that denote her status as High-Princess and mix into those braids yet more jewels that set off her pale silver hair.

She then helps me braid my hair back into the braids for High-Queen and we both put on our jewellery. I wear a delicate silver chain with a silver and sapphire eagle on the end that Ereinion gave me once and she wears a necklace Elrond brought out for her, telling us that Ereinion made it for her on the battlefield during the siege of Barad-dur. I am slightly surprised he found time for jewellery making during a battle, but then again it was a seven year siege so it isn't really all that surprising really.

When I stand back and look at my daughter, I realise something; she really live up to the name of Nyx, goddess of the night.

I smile, thoroughly proud of my child and happy in the knowledge that I have done my best.

Shortly after we finish I hear a knock on my door.

We find that it is my son and Erestor, who are to escort us to the feast. The look on both ellyn's faces are classic when they see us. Aurernil has never seen either of us in full royal dress and Erestor has never seen my daughter looking like who she is.

He recovers first and offers me his arm as Nil shakes himself out of his shock and offers his arm to his sister.

We then leave my chambers only to meet Elrond with Arwen on his arm.

Arwen watches us in surprise, obviously not expecting us.

Elrond introduces us, obviously pleased to have us there and enjoying himself thoroughly.

When she gets introduced, Arwen's reaction is about the same as everyone else's, wide eyes and jaw dropped shock.

When we get to the hall we all sit down, me facing Elrond and with my children either side of me.

Elrond is not quite so evil as to take away from who this celebration is for by making the huge announcement of who we are for any Elf in the room that doesn't know me and can't guess.

By the time we leave to go to the Hall of Fire, there are whispers abound though.

There are more than enough Elves who remember me to tell the others who I am and they can all put together who the twin either side of me are.

The questions they are all asking is how and when did we got back and where the hell have we been for the last 3000+ years. No one actually asks us personally and we decline telling all those that are clearly hoping for an announcement.

Part way through the evening I go sit with the Hobbits who have by now also heard the whispers.

"Are you really the High-Queen of the Noldor?" Asks Pippin, who is immediately elbowed by his compatriot, aka Merry.

I smile at them, knowing I have just gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"Yes, I married Ereinion Gil-galad shortly before he left for the war in which he died. We had been betrothed for a long time before that though we never announced either, originally planning to formally marry once the war was over." That, of course, causes another not particularly quiet round of whispering.

"So, I guess Nyx and Nil are both the result of however long you had together married? Are they twins?"

"Yes, we only had the night before he left off so I hardly managed to have two separate pregnancies."

"Why were you travelling when we found you with Glorfindel? Why is Nil not High-King if he is the son of the High-King?" Pippin, I think is suddenly every Elf in the hall's favourite person as he is asking all the questions they are too polite to ask and I am inclined to answer the little Hobbit.

"Shortly after Ereinion left for the war, I left Rivendell myself and eventually settled in a human village. Since then I have been moving around with my children every few decades, exploring the human world. Because my children and I were totally out of contact with Elves, no one insisted that Aurernil go do boring ruler things that I know his father generally hated doing." The flat look Elrond gives me across the room tell me exactly what he thinks on that subject.

The question and answer session goes on for a while before Elrond comes and rescues me from an over-talkative Hobbit and escorts me back to my room.

"You think you can get up early in the morning?" he asks me.

I raise an eyebrow, silently asking for more information.

"There is to be a council of the free people of Arda tomorrow and I have this suspicion that you and your offspring will be useful, even if it were not simple politeness to ask you three to come."

"Oh, that. I almost forgot about the Council of Elrond. Well that should be entertaining; I always wanted to be there."

Elrond is looking at me in total astonishment.

"Ereinion didn't tell you about my foreknowledge then?"

He shakes his head; I guess I should explain then.

Here we go again...


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

After explaining the finer details for my foreknowledge to Elrond, I am finally allowed to go to bed. This means I only get a few hours sleep before having to get up, before dawn, to prepare.

My children are also warned, though my lovely son gets more of a lie-in than we do as males don't take nearly as long to prepare - lucky so-and-so.

Just as Nyx and I have finished dressing and combing out our hair, ready to put it up into some interesting and complicated styles, Elrond and Nil come in. Elrond is holding some ornate boxes in his hands and Nil is also carrying some.

The ones Elrond are holding are three quite large boxes that look a bit like posh necklace/choker cases and there is one much smaller box. My son is only carrying two boxes, but they are very large and long, and he dumps them on my sofa.

Elrond carefully places his boxes on my dressing table, opens each of the three big ones and hands one to each of us.

"Ereinion asked me to make these for you when I got back, so you three would have the symbols of your house and station to wear on formal occasions; I thought after last night that it would be good for you three to have them to wear today."

Inside the each box is a circlet, beautifully wrought and unique to each of us. They are all silver and sapphire, though with different designs, signifying that we are members of the house and family of Ereinion Gil-galad, High King of the Elves.

Elrond braids Nil's into his hair as I do the same for Nyx before Elrond coming over and braiding mine in. While I am sitting, staring into the mirror because I am simply amazed by how I look totally and undeniably like the High Queen of the Noldor, I feel a strange weight round my neck. It is at this point I realise that I have not put a necklace on and turn to see Elrond doing up the clasp of a fine silver chain.

Once he has finished, I look down at the necklace he has put on me and gasp in surprise.

"I retrieved it from his body after he died, he never took it off, but I thought you would want it and kept it for when you came back."

I look down at the silver, mother of pearl, and sapphire locket I had given Ereinion the day he left me and try not to well up in tears. Instead, I gently open the case and gaze on the paintings of me and Ereinion on either side, designed so their faces would be touching when the locket was closed. Gently I run my finger of the thin ceramic paintings, chosen to prevent damage from a variety of things that would destroy paper, remembering him.

After a few moments, I turn back to Elrond.

"Thank you, it is greatly appreciated." He gives me a look full of compassion at the distinctly heavy tone of my voice, clearly able to tell how I am fighting the grief inside me which this gift has given rise to.

To get my mind away from how much it hurts, I turn and ask what is in the bigger boxes.

"While on the battlefield, Ereinion made those for his children, he said that they would need them some day and told me he hoped they both found the gift useful and were pleased with the only gift he could give his children before he died. He asked me to deliver them to you." I nod, quite surprised my husband could go make weapons when there is fighting to be done. My surprise obviously shows on my face.

"It was during the seven year siege of Barad-dur that he made those, during a siege there is a lot more than just fighting going on, and we obviously had set up forges to repair weapons and replace them when they got damaged in battle." I nod again, this time in comprehension.

Both my lovely children want to look now, but both Elrond and I agree that they should eat something first and then, if there is still time before the Council, they can look. They pout at us with that insistence. Honestly!

As it is, there is not enough time to go play with the weapons before the Council, much to both Nyx and Nil's disappointment.

When we arrive with Elrond, everyone in the council chamber goes silent.

I think this is because, along with Elrond, we look very much like whom I am sure everyone in Rivendell now knows we are.

I am once again dressed in a pale silver gown with blue (very expensive) decoration: a stunning gown with a highly decorative belt and delicate velvet that looks perfect with the dark embroidery and jewels over it.

My daughter is once again in darkest blue with silver embroidery, her gown made of soft satin and there is something about her that makes me think she would not look strange wielding awesome powers dramatically. There is something about that silver hair, regal baring and the delicate muscularity of an elfin warrior that speaks of magic and power and mystery. The mysterious, unreadable bright blue eyes she got from her father do nothing to lessen the image either. She could also do ice-queen pretty well, for that matter.

My son is in a lighter shade of blue with silver trimmings and looks warmer and livelier. He is very much like the warm day, cheerful and warming to my daughters mysterious cool night and it occurs to me their names were chosen very well. Day prince and night crystal or, alternatively, goddess of night and the warrior Archangel, head of the heavenly host.

Both translations fitted well.

I sat next to Elrond with my children beside me and Erestor and Glorfindel sat on the other side of Elrond.

My children found the earlier bits of the Council infinitely more interesting than I, probably because they didn't know what would be said.

Eventually, the time came when me saying my piece fitted in nicely. The problem was that I had never gotten over my hatred of speaking in public. The only thing stopping my voice shaking was a combination of the knowledge that I couldn't show how much I hated it and a little bit of righteous anger when I notice my daughter and I were the only females present (unless one of the bearded dwarves was secretly female, but that would be impossible to tell under all that hair).

I don't think they entirely believed me when I spoke of this other world, but everyone had the common sense not to say they thought that the High Queen was making it up, especially as the contingent from Lindon and several Elves from Rivendell (all old enough to remember my arrival) were nodding with looks of comprehension.

Just in case someone failed to get the hint, Elrond made it clear he had actually seen me appear out of thin air and decided to embarrass me by telling them the first thing he saw when I appeared, namely, Ereinion kissing me senseless for a while. I decided that I would later have to think of some good revenge to fall upon Elrond for that.

I have to admit, the Council was really rather boring, not that I was dumb enough to say that out loud.

Afterwards we meant to get back to our rooms, so my children could go play with their new weapons, but we got intercepted by both Aragorn and Legolas.

This Legolas was the dark-haired version, contrary to the films, and was both taller and better looking.

He and his human friend both clearly wanted more details about everything we had told them and, to compromise with what my children wanted to do, I took them the long way round to our private garden and let the children go retrieve the boxes with their weapons in so they could play as we talked with Aragorn and Legolas.

When the Twins opened their boxes (each had their names on it) any attention to any previous subject were dropped as our eyes became riveted on the contents of the boxes.

Inside each was a sword, bow and quiver full of arrows, and a pair of long knives; each was beautifully crafted.

My daughter's sword was a double-edged, light sword that was completely straight and came to a point. The grip was designed so the weapon could be used as either a one or a two handed sword. There was a straight, graceful bar between the blade and the grip which protected the hand without getting in the way. The grip of the weapon was made from dyed dark blue leather, moulded for her grip and the pommel was a huge sapphire held in by silver claws.

Her knives, had smaller single hand grips that still looked like those on the sword, making it clear that they were part of a set even though the blades on the knives were different, only having a single edge.

The sheaths for both sword and knives were made from matching leather, encrusted elegantly with pearl and sapphire and there was a silver cap on the ends of each sheath. The bow was a compact bow (AN: imagine a cupid bow but much bigger) and also had that dark blue leather round the grip. The quiver that went with the bow once again matched the leatherwork elsewhere, particularly on the sheaths of the blades in the set and the fletching on the arrows was died dark blue.

My son's, by contrast, were larger, heavier weapons. He had a broad sword with much paler, pale sky-blue, leather round the grip, though he still had a large sapphire in the pommel. His long knives were of a similar design to his sister's, though these were longer and wider in the blade. His bow was also a long bow rather than a compact bow. Like with his sister's set, both the sheaths and the quiver matched the leatherwork on the grips but the design of the jewels and silverwork was very different. The fletching on the arrows in his quiver was pale blue this time.

One thing I notices was all the metal on both the blades and the arrow head glowed slightly and I realised that they had been made with some sort of magic, which would stop the blades going dull.

Everyone was absolutely captivated by the stunning weapons that my husband had somehow made on the battlefield for his children. Even I was impressed and Ereinion had made my own weapons for me.

For the next several months we stayed in Rivendell and helped train the Hobbits to fight, an enjoyable task, though I think they were all slightly overwhelmed by the fact they had all the members of the royal house of the Noldor training them. Yes, I did join in training them, much too any number of peoples' surprise, though not to Elrond, Erestor or Glorfindel's.

As the Fellowship left for Mordor, my children left to rejoin the Rangers of the North.

Not long after that, I decided I wanted to go do something else other than sit round like a proper little Elf-queen and decided on where I wanted to be to watch the proceedings.

I decided it was between Rohan and Gondor, and then worked out other details.

I eventually decided that I wanted to go to Rohan, since it was a place I could go to more comfortably after my long self-imposed exile from the elfin lands and also it would be easier to get to a safe point to watch the action there than in Gondor.

Once Elrond realised I was planning on upping and leaving again, he nearly went nuts. I had a response ready for him though,

"Elrond, old boy, I evaded the Elves for an entire Age, do you really think I will have any trouble doing so again? I have foreknowledge, just encase you forgot, and I know what I am doing rather better than you."

I conveniently forgot to tell him that I would be going to a place that would almost fall under siege by the Uruk-hai.

He gave in, realising that I would not be dissuaded and would have my own way anyway.

I packed as brutally as I had when leaving Bree, though apart from a couple of peasant dresses, my weapons, and travel food which Elrond managed to get me a fair supply of when he finally decided to co-operate, I also took a couple of easily compressed elfin dresses in Ereinion's colours, some elfin warrior clothes I had made way back in Lindon and the royal jewellery. I had a feeling I would need it while I was out there.

Elrond also provided me with an elfin horse, my previous one that I had left Rivendell with having got old and died millennia ago.

This one was a large white horse that was very muscular and almost too tall for me. He had intelligent dark blue eyes and slight speckles of grey on his muzzle and round the bottom of his legs (there may be a technical term for his colouring but I really don't know all that much about horses).

Thankfully, I knew how to ride bareback though as Nimuial was just slightly temperamental. If you are wondering, I didn't choose him, he chose me as is the elfin way and so I was stuck with a large stroppy warhorse that definitely had a mind of his own.

He did look regal though.

His presence meant that amongst my stuff was also hidden light horse armour, specially designed for an elfin horse that refused a saddle.

Eventually, I was ready to leave and rode out of Rivendell to go get a better view of the War. I was escorted to the border closest to the Gap of Rohan by Glorfindel, who I suspect wanted to come all the way with me, and eventually managed to get off, hopefully with enough time to get to Helm's Deep before all hell broke loose.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

It took me a little while to reach Rohan, though much less than I expected on accounts of Nimuial.

As I neared the stronghold, I stopped to braid my hair in a suitably rustic way, which conveniently covered my ears, and make myself a bit dirtier as well as changing into a peasant dress. In short, I made myself look like a displaced Rohirric peasant.

I was successful enough to get into the stronghold without question, partly because I joined another group of fleeing peasants.

When I was there, I was assigned a very small room in the depths of the keep where I dumped my stuff. Most groups were put in what were effectively dorm rooms with the rest of their village, but since I was supposedly the only survivor from my village, I got a tiny room to myself and for that I was very thankful.

It was not all that long after I arrived when the refugees from Edoras arrive and not much longer after that when the fighting men who took a bit of a detour (can't remember where too) also arrive.

This is the point I decide on making myself a little scarce because the group of warriors that arrive include a few that more than likely will recognise me, which could prove to be more than a little inconvenient.

Unfortunately for me, luck is not on my side.

Somehow or other, I end up in the same general area as the remaining Fellowship members and it is sharp-eyed Legolas who spots me.

When he sees me he does a double take, clearly surprised. He then looks at me very intently, intently enough for everyone else to notice it. This unfortunately happens before I have managed to get out the room and Théoden orders me to stop and come forward to them, clearly curious as to what has interested the Elf.

At this point, both Aragorn and Gimli also notice me.

And all three of them recognise me.

"Mari?" Aragorn manages to get out in pure, undiluted surprise.

I nod, slightly sheepishly.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"Scaring the life out of your foster father?" Aragorn laughs ruefully, shaking his head. Gimli on the other hand, bursts out into loud peals of laughter.

"If you are here, would I guess right to say your children are also here?" Aragorn asks.

"Actually, Nyx and Nil are off with your Rangers. They don't know that I left Rivendell, though they probably will find out soon." They eye me speculatively, clearly wondering what I mean. I have not exactly let anyone in on my foreknowledge for obvious reasons and so they are wondering how my children will know soon since the Rangers are not planning on dropping by Rivendell, to their knowledge at least.

"One presumes you will not have been so foolhardy as to ride here unarmed?" Legolas asks. The dark haired Elf is quiet and very formal; it took me ages to convince him to stop using titles around me.

"Of course not, I wasn't even dressed as a Rohirrim until I got pretty near to Helm's Deep. I've got the full collection of weapons Ereinion gave me, my armour, and even Nimuial has light armour."

Théoden is looking at us in incredulity,

"Armour, Weapons? She is but a young woman, and who is Nimuial?" Aragorn answers for me,

"She is rather more than a young woman, to start with, she is an Elf of over 3000 years old from the latter part of the Second Age and was trained by High King Gil-galad of the Elves himself. I have no idea who Nimuial is though." Théoden's eyes have been widening throughout Aragorn's little speech and he turns to me, clearly asking for the last bit of information. Before speaking, I rearrange my hair slightly so the king can see my delicately pointed ears.

"Nimuial is my stroppy elfin warhorse, the difficult one who probably bites anyone who gets too close to him."

"The huge white stallion?"

"That would be the one; he only lets me touch him. Elfin horses choose their rider and then only allow their chosen rider to touch them." He nods at me.

He just looks at me speculatively for a moment, frown lines wrinkling his brow as he thinks.

"You are an elfin shield-maiden?"

"I am an elfin warrior, but cannot be considered a maiden as I am married and have two children." He arches his eyebrows at me.

"Your husband does not object to you coming to Rohan for no apparent reason?"

"My husband fell at the end of the Siege of Barad-dur, I am simply waiting until I am sure he has been released from the Halls of Mandos before I sail to meet him again." He looks at me silently for a while.

"If you will, lady, change into your elfin warrior clothes and be armed. I will not have a female fighting on the walls, but if you would guard the women and children in the caves so those men who would be doing the job can be on the walls?" I agree, it suits me fine, I will not be sitting helpless and useless in the caves, yet I will not be in the direct line of fire where I really would rather not be. I don't want to end up in the Halls of Waiting.

When I returned to the hall, clean and dressed in elfin warrior clothes, totally armed up, I got rather more looks than I had before.

"Can you get your horse to carry one of our riders if you ask nicely?" Théoden asks, clearly slightly amazed by how much of a hedgehog I can look, quiver, bow and long knives attached to my back and sword and dagger round my waist.

"Probably not, but if I arm him up then he is all the advantage I need to prevent anything getting into the Glittering Caves. He is at least as vicious as I am and he has these really big hooves, not to mention battle training."

Théoden nods, still quite unnerved by me. While he is occupied, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli take me aside to talk.

"Why didn't you tell him exactly who I was?" I ask them.

"We decided that you obviously wanted some anonymity so we decided to keep it from him, simply stating you are an elfin warrior."

"Thank you, it is appreciated." The conversation goes on for a little bit more before we have to go off and finish getting ready for the battle.

By now I have worked out that, if it follows Tolkien at all, that we are on the book-verse timeline so no Elves will be coming and getting dead. That relieves me as I know enough will be dying anyway in the attacks from Dol Guldur.

Many are rather shocked when I walk in to the stables with horse armour and start getting my horse ready, after cleaning him up. His temperament means he has got a bit shaggy on accounts of trying to bite or kick anyone who gets near him that isn't me.

Once I am finished though, besides the Mearas, I have the best looking horse in the stable and get plenty of looks as I lead him out towards where I am stationed for the battle.

By the time I am there, most of the women are actually in the caves; just before I mount up, Éowyn goes to the caves, clearly annoyed. I think she might have had that conversation with Aragorn already.

As she is about to enter the caves, she sees me, clearly not going to the caves and being allowed to fight and comes over to talk.

"Why are you allowed to stay outside and fight, when I am not?"

"Because I am an Elf who was a well trained fighter before the Fall of Númenor and have had an entire Age worth of fighting training and wondering round the wilds of Middle Earth." I look at her and decide to give her a little information to raise her up. I always sympathised with her in the books, and now I have a chance to try and make it a little better. "You will get your moment of glory and you will contribute to this war in a way none of the men can, Éowyn. Never doubt your worth as a warrior, this is just not your fight and by going into the caves, you not only help your people, but ensure that you are alive for when they need you as a warrior."

I know I shouldn't have said that but oh well.

"How do you know this?" she asks me in amazement.

"I am an Elf and have a few resources that you don't." Her eyes widen.

"Like the magic of the witch of the Golden wood?" I laugh.

"No, not quite like Galadriel, though she is not actually a witch. Galadriel is just really creepy and quite scary."

"You have met her?" By now Éowyn's eyes are the size of dinner plates.

"Once, in the Second Age. I take great pleasure in being one of a probably tiny number of people who has actually managed to confuse _her_." Éowyn arches her eyebrow at me, as if asking how.

I have noticed it is getting dark, though, and send her into the caves, closing the doors behind her.

That night, I sat on my horse listening to the sounds of the battle, getting closer and closer to my position. Every moment, I prayed for the dawn to come with reinforcements and thanked which ever deities were listening for Elves not needing to sleep.

Near dawn, the soldiers retreated to the keep in which I was sitting, where the entrance to the caves was protected by a fortress and Aragorn convinced Théoden to ride out one last time just as the dawn was beginning.

While they were arguing, I was watching the horizon.

_Look to the west on the fifth day..._

The words from the film in that exact voice echoed through my mind and I prepared to ride out with the Rohirrim.

Théoden, Aragorn and co objected, but I pointed out that I was easily the freshest warrior there, if I didn't ride out I was probably damned anyway, the foot soldiers left could guard the entrance, and I was the only one who could ride Nimuial, an excellent warhorse. The weight of so many good arguments forced them to give in, though they still insisted on trying to protect me.

Typical.

When we rode out, I impressed even myself by always having at least three arrows in the air at any one time.

I was a little busy to look up when Gandalf came, but felt and heard the cheer as the Uruks all got annihilated by the Huorns and whatever else helped us win.

Just as I was going to put Nimuial to bed before going to do the same myself, Gandalf saw me.

"What are you doing here _Bereth_ Mari?" You have no idea how peculiar it was to actually be referred to as 'Queen'.

"Putting my horse away, Gandalf, then going to bed. I am sorry, but any questions you have will have to wait until I am more awake because, though I did not do much in the way of fighting relatively speaking, I have not slept for over a day and a half and have still exerted a fair amount of energy." Alright, I will admit that I am tired and that was probably a little stroppy but...

Gandalf nods in understanding and escorts me to my room.

It is not until the next day when they are preparing to go to Isenguard that I find out it was not pure courtesy that led the Istari to take me to my room, the sneaky bugger!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

The next morning, or at least after a certain amount of sleep, Gandalf came to wake me and tell me to saddle up. He had evidently decided that I should join the party travelling to Isenguard.

I have to admit, the most unnerving thing about the journey is going through Fangorn; the Ents are scary.

Eventually though, we reach Isenguard, which is totally flooded and are met by the Hobbits, who seem as shocked as everyone else had been that I was there.

Théoden had taken to keeping me close, now sure that I was of much higher rank and importance than anyone was telling him, partly because the Hobbits had greeted me in a way appropriate to High Queen level, and he had decided to take me with him when he went to talk to Saruman, which suited me fine as I had wanted to see this conversation.

It actually wasn't all that interesting at first on accounts of going just how it had in the book; well it did right until the point Saruman looked at me.

"Ah, it is the one who doesn't belong to this world. The one who comforted Ereinion before he ran to battle. Tell me, did he enjoy you? Did he tell you he would fill in the bit of the future you didn't know for yourself? And you ran because you realised he lied to you and just wanted to enjoy those lovely little curves of yours?" I could tell the wizard was taunting me and I refused to rise to it.

"Tell me, Curumo, where did you get that idea? And tell me, what comfort do _you_ get, now you have failed in your mission that Aulë set you? You know covetousness is one of the seven deadly sins, I think you now understand why my people call it that. Poor Aulë, he has now had two of his Maia fall." Saruman is gaping at me, I have just revealed some knowledge that no person in Middle Earth should know and Gandalf is wearing a similar expression of shock. "By the way, something to pass onto your brother in arms over on his tower. The problem with being so high up is that it leaves a long, long way to fall and surprises do come in the smallest of packages." I say that last bit in a sickly sweet tone people use when they are being _really_ nasty.

Gandalf recovers from his shock first.

"I think you underestimated what one otherworldly person could know, and also underestimated Ereinion's choice of _Bereth._"

Once that little exchange had taken place, earning me not a few strange looks and one hell of a lot of curiosity, it went back to the way the books went and I had the great pleasure of watching the obnoxious wizard be totally beaten when Gandalf broke his staff.

When Grima threw the Palantir at us, I couldn't help laughing and Saruman's scream of rage was unbelievably funny. I am not sure if anyone else got what was funny, but that didn't really matter.

Théoden after that seemed very cautious of me and unsure what to think of me. It was coming abjectly clear to him that there was a lot we were not telling him and I was very clearly _very_ important. He didn't know what _Bereth_ meant, but he could tell that Gandalf meant me. He probably didn't realise who Ereinion was, almost certainly only knowing the name Gil-galad, but it was clear that whoever this person was, he was important and my late husband.

In short, I was turning out to be a major-league enigma and a very interesting one at that.

Thankfully, he did not ask for answers, probably sensing that he did not want to know and so I was left in peace, bar being kept near the King and therefore as safe as I could be in the situation.

As we rode, a horseman rode up to the King, who I was still beside, he had clearly decided to keep me close after Saruman had made it clear that I had more eminence than I was telling him.

"My Lord," he said, "There are horsemen behind us. As we crossed the fords, I thought that I heard them. Now we are sure. They are overtaking us, riding hard."

Théoden called a halt at once and the riders spun around and grabbed their spears. Aragorn dismounted and placed Merry on the ground as well before moving to stand by the King's stirrup with his drawn blade.

I had to resist smiling on accounts of knowing what was going to happen and tried to look at least a bit like I was preparing for a fight.

The moon broke out from behind a passing cloud and after a few moments, a group of horsemen appeared, coming up from the fords, glinting here and there in the moonlight. Their numbers were not all that large but then again, neither was the number of the King's men.

When they had come quite close, Eomer shouted loudly, "Halt! Halt! Who rides in Rohan?"

The followers pulled their horses to a stop with the skill of great riders and there was an uneasy silence for several moments. Then a tall, dark shadow leapt off of his mount and strode towards the other company with an uplifted hand, a token of peace. All that could be seen of him was that hand, glowing white in the bleaching light of the moon. When the man had come within ten paces he stopped and his voice rang out in the still night air.

"Rohan? Rohan, did you say? That is a glad word. We seek that land in haste from long afar."

"You have found it," Eomer replied. "When you crossed the fords yonder you entered it. But it is the realm of Théoden the King. None ride here save by his leave. Who are you? And what is your haste?"

"Halbarad, Dunedan Ranger of the North, I am," the man cried in answer. "We seek one Aragorn son of Arathorn, and we heard that he was in Rohan."

"And you have found him also!" Aragorn cried, handing over his reins to Merry and charging forward. The poor little Hobbit sighed in relief. "Halbarad! Of all joys this is the least expected!"

For a moment the two shady figures held a quiet conversation , much to the curiosity of everyone present. Then Aragorn turned around and shouted,

"All is well," he said. "Here are some of my own kin from the far land where I dwelt. But why they come, and how many they be, Halbarad shall tell us."

"I have thirty with me," said the Ranger. "That is all of our kindred that could be gathered in haste; but the brethren Elladan and Elrohir have ridden with us, as have the other brethren Nyx and Nil, all desiring to go to war. We rode as swiftly as we might when your summons came."

"But I did not summon you," Aragorn blinked, "save only in wish. My thoughts have often turned to you, and seldom more than tonight; yet I have sent no word. But come! All such matters must wait. You find us riding in haste and danger. Ride with us now, if the King will give his leave."

"It is well!" Théoden exclaimed. "If these kinsmen be in any way like you, my Lord Aragorn, thirty such knights will be a strength that cannot be counted by heads."

As I sat there beside Théoden, I wondered whether I really wanted my children to see me or not, I strongly suspect that they would not be happy that I was here.

"I bring word to you from my father: _The days are short. If thou art in haste, remember the Paths of the Dead_," Elrohir said gravely.

"Always my days have seemed to me too short to achieve my desire," Aragorn answered. "But great indeed will be my haste ere I take that road."

"That will soon be seen," Elrohir said. "But let us speak no more of these things upon the open road!"

I arch my eyebrow, knowing that he would be taking that road in not all that much time before wincing as two recognizable calls came. My children had obviously just spotted me.

Théoden turned to me.

"What is this?" he asked.

"My children are the brethren Nil and Nyx and I am not all that sure that they will be happy that I am here." Just as I finish saying this, they ride up to me and lower their hoods.

While they are riding up I notice that they have been mounted on elfin horses too, Nyx on a pure black stallion and Nil on a palomino stallion, both of which are also huge and regal.

"_Naneth!_ What are you doing here, it is dangerous, you should be safe in Rivendell. We were worried when we went through and you were not there!" Nil cries out.

"Sorry I worried you but, just in case you have forgotten, I did know it wouldn't be safe here long before I even met you father. Remarkably enough I do know what I am doing and you have evidently forgotten I am perfectly capable of fighting and protecting myself."

Many in the party are watching quietly, amazed to see a pair of Elves who definitely look like the children of a king, armed to the teeth and clearly not pleased with the elleth that rode beside the King.

The Twins simply look at each other for a second before giving up and awkwardly hugging me, somehow staying on their horses in the process.

"Am I missing something? It is clear that there is something, and also, what did you mean 'know it wouldn't be safe here long before I even met your father'?" I look at them and they simply raise an eyebrow at me.

"I have had a pretty good working knowledge of the events of Middle Earth since I was about 15 years old, right into the Fourth Age, though not far."

Théoden, and anyone else in earshot, gape at me; I have never let anyone but my children, husband, Elrond and Galadriel into my foreknowledge before.

This, of course, results in a long-winded explanation about me to Théoden, still missing out on my exact status amongst the Elves.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Far too soon for my liking, we get to the point where the two parties must split, one to take the conventional route to Gondor, the other to go through the Paths of the Dead.

Théoden then made it clear that he wanted me to ride beside him to war; no, don't ask me why.

My children were loathe to leave me, but were too loyal to the Dunedain and Aragorn to actually ride with the Rohirrim.

This resulted in an emotional parting and many, _many_ 'be carefuls' all round.

Shortly after this, we were sitting, resting, when Théoden asked me an interesting question,

"How could you let your children ride that path of certain death? It is certain that neither they nor any of their party would be able to return." I look at him, wondering how to explain to the old man without giving far too much away.

"Elves do not fear the Dead, especially not the human dead. I know that both my children and their party will come out alive on the other side and will ride to Gondor, it will be a necessary part of the war if we are to win." Théoden looks at me in surprise. I don't think he realised just exactly what foreknowledge covered for me. He does seem to take heart from that information though.

Okay, I know I shouldn't have told him, but it does make life easier, I don't really like the idea of spending a trip where everyone gives me strange pitying looks because they think both my children have gone off to certain death.

It is not long after this little conversation that the Red Arrow, the symbol of Gondor calling for help, arrives.

Strangely enough, when Théoden is contemplating whether to answer he turns to me, clearly asking for my advice. The messenger seems more than a little surprised that Théoden not only has an Elf, but a female Elf, in his entourage and very surprised the Rohirric King turns to me for advice.

"Gondor needs you Théoden-king, if Gondor falls than Rohan cannot stand alone. Go to Minas Tirith and fight there because if you do, there will be no more major battles on Rohirric land." I hesitate on the thought of telling him more, but cannot think of a way of putting it without giving away too much to him.

Sure enough, Théoden decides on the correct course and we ride to Gondor with all possible haste.

This doesn't mean that I don't have time to sound out Éowyn and Merry of course.

It takes a little while, but I eventually find the pair, slightly apart from the main body of warriors, trying to be inconspicuous.

They are both rather surprised that I know that they are there and even more surprised when I have nothing against them being there.

Ah, the joys of foreknowledge.

Théoden, in a strange moment of protectiveness, tries to leave me behind in a cave before the battle but I am having none of it. He gives in under my stony glare that I have used many times to get my children to behave.

XXX

I let myself go into a sort of trance for the battle, my body functioning to fight and kill with extreme accuracy and skill, but my mind was not bothered by the blood and guts and gore of the fight. Thankfully, being an Elf, I didn't exhaust nearly as quickly as the humans.

My other main advantage was the huge elfin warhorse I rode. The Rohirrim were essentially light cavalry, they peel off the enemy, but I was fully equipped for a heavy cavalry charge on Nimuial.

The Orcs that held their spears out to meet us were highly surprised when the largest horse of the lot jumped over their heads and started trampling them as the warrior on his back carved them to pieces as well.

On the ships sailing to the Pelennor Fields.

Both Nyx and Nil sat together on the deck of the leading ship, eyes glazed as they thought about the upcoming battle and what on earth their mother was doing, riding in, not to mention hoping Théoden had found a way to leave her behind.

While they sat there in their gloomy contemplations, the King of the Dead appeared in front of the pair and was studiously ignored.

Eventually he spoke,

"I feel your dislike of my men and it is more personal than the fear of the Dead these humans show. One wonders what I have done to offend the immortal Elves so personally."

Nyx stared flatly at the dead king before rising and stalking off. Her twin ignored the King until his sister was out of sight before turning an equally flat gaze on the dead king, rose and, as he also brushed past the dead king, he uttered one sentence,

"Our father died in the siege of Barad-dur, oath breaker."

XXX

Several days later, spent carefully ignoring the dead army, which had finally been released before the last stretch of the journey to the Pelennor Fields, and in quiet contemplation, the pair prepared for the battle that would come as soon as the ship they were on finished docking.

It had taken a while for them to convince their large horses to lie down so they were not seen.

No one else had brought horses on the ships, the rest would be sent later from the human town they had been left in, but the two elfin horses refused to be parted from their elfin master and mistress.

When they got the signal, neither horse bothered with the gangplank. They simply went from lying (riders already seated) to vertical to jumping over the edges of the ship to the waiting quay in one smooth powerful movement.

As they landed their metal shoes smashed the skulls of the waiting Orcs and the flashing blades of the twins upon their back destroyed even more of the monsters.

The Twins were lethal before, but mounted upon elfin warhorses they turned into a natural disaster. Well, for the Orcs anyway.

_With Mari _

Part way through the battle, I note the arrival of the Corsair ships and feel a flicker of amusement as I see both my children rise, on those huge horses of theirs, and fly across the side of the ships onto the unsuspecting Orcs on the quay.

It is actually the first true battle I have fought with my children and seeing them a phrase I found both in a novel and used to describe my brother frequently came to mind:

'A natural disaster looking for somewhere to happen.' Yes, that seems about right.

The arrival of the Rangers and everyone they have brought along is the final push we need to turn the battle and win though shortly before the Nazgul incident, the tide of battle brings me closer to Théoden and I give him a self-satisfied grin which clearly is the closest I will ever get to giving him an 'I told you so'.

Really mature I know.

Shortly after that, the Witch-king attacks Théoden and I begin to fight my way closer, knowing that though I cannot interfere, I can make sure that nothing violates his body after he dies and protect Éowyn until someone can come help her.

With unusually good timing, I get there just after all the important bits have happened and take up a guard position next to the pair.

Not too long later, the press of the fighting abates, giving me time to rest only to get the chance to see my children doing something very strange.

_With Nyx and Nil _

The Rangers formed a protective ring around the pair as they prepared to break up Sauron's spell he had cast to protect his monsters.

The elements around them apparently had a sense of drama as the wind whipped around the pair dramatically while they began to glow with the pent-up power formed as they joined their energy together to break up the large cloud Sauron had placed to protect his army from the sunlight.

The Twins smiled grimly as they released the spell and the clouds broke up to reveal a beautifully clear blue sky that was almost cloudless.

Not only would the suddenly clear and sunny sky make fighting a lot harder for the nocturnal Orcs, but both Elves knew just how painful it was for one of your spells to be broken.

Sauron was in for a very painful couple of days.

For some reason, this failed to disquiet the twin children of High King Ereinion Gil-galad.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

After the battle, those who knew each other were gathered in the camp of the Rangers, next to the Rohirric camp.

Someone or other had set up a fairly large marquee type tent for planning sessions as Aragorn refused to go into the city (bar the one little trip up to the Halls of Healing for those who needed the royal specialist). That was where we all stood around and where I got reunited with my slightly suicidal offspring.

I, of course, took the opportunity to ask what the hell they had been doing when all those clouds disappeared. They take on these twinkle-eyed expressions of innocence that bares a remarkable resemblance to the one that Ereinion used to wear when he was about to do something embarrassing again. That shocks me for some reason; it is one of the few times they have looked really like their father. It then strikes me that I almost _miss_ Ereinion doing that, but only almost.

When they explain what they were doing, it catches the attention of everyone in the tent, then Nyx grins nastily and comments that Sauron will be hurting one hell of a lot with that big a spell being broken. Something tells me she enjoys the fallen Istari's pain.

Gimli definitely does. He bursts out laughing then asks if they can find any more of his spells to brake, he kinda likes the idea of the eye rolling around in agony. I have to admit that I hardly feel sorry for him. Lovely, aren't we?

Eomer takes me aside shortly after that to talk to me,

"What do you plan to do now, Lady? I mean, now my uncle is dead. I guess you are planning to join the army for any battles to come, but where..." I realise he is babbling. By and large, he seems to have got the whole commanding king thing, but I realise I probably unnerve to guy a bit.

"Are you trying to ask me if I will stay with the Rohirrim or go with my children and the Rangers or what?" He nods at me sheepishly. "I haven't decided yet, do you want me to ride with you?" He looks up at me almost hopefully and is about to answer when, with amazing timing, Aragorn finally walks in.

Once the most important stuff is dealt with, Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth raises a question.

"My Lord, King Elessar, may I enquire as to the precise identities of the Lady Mari and her children, the brethren Nyx and Nil?" He is a very formal person I have noticed, though that might be the fact that he wasn't entirely sure of his new king any more than the rest of Gondor were.

Aragorn looks at me, clearly asking permission to tell him.

"Aragorn, old boy, I doubt there is much point concealing who I am now. There is nowhere safe now really. Them knowing who I really am is not going to change anything." He nods and then introduces us... with full titles.

Well that leaves them all gaping at us stupidly.

"But wasn't your husband called Ereinion, not Gil-galad? That is what the white wizard said," Eomer asks.

"Gil-galad was a law-name, his birth name is Ereinion. Ereinion is the name he preferred for those he was close to, to call him." All of them are rather shocked at the revelation of our identity. The next question to be brought up is where the Twins learnt magic.

"We sort of picked it up after we were given these new weapons that father made us. I can't remember exactly when we discovered it, but we just did then started to teach ourselves and practice new things with it and stuff. We quickly discovered that if one could do one thing, the other could probably do the opposite. It is like our magic counters each others." I suddenly have a very Sue-ish revelation about their magic which almost reminds me of all the philosophy I did at university.

"Would it be like night and day, light and dark type stuff?" I ask; they nod. "I think it is the whole equal and opposites thing. Two sides of the same coin, if you want to look at it like that. You are twins, but in every way you are opposite from each other. Male and female, light and dark, you get the idea. I remember learning at school that there is an opposite for everything that are in some ways the same. Like there is matter and anti-matter. When the two come together they balance each other out." I stop, largely because everyone's eyes are glazing over. I really shouldn't go on a philosophy or abstract concept rant, only other philosophers understand what the hell I am talking about.

Oh well.

I suddenly grin, thinking back to when I first came to Middle Earth. The Twins, amongst others, look at me suspiciously.

"What are you thinking, mother? That smile is worrying," Nil asks.

"Sorry, I was thinking back to the first words I said when I got to Middle Earth and how that is apparently slightly hereditary." A 'what?' expression manifests itself on their faces.

"Mother, you are not making sense. What on Arda are you talking about?" Nyx and Nil look totally baffled.

"When I first got to Arda, the first thing I said was 'I think I am turning into a Mary-Sue'. It just occurred to me that you two getting magical powers, especially after having received weapons specially made for you millennia before you got them and several other details sounded like part of the plot of a bad fanfiction." I take one look at the confused expression on their faces and give up. "Never mind, I doubt you will ever understand me when I start talking about the place I grew up. It is so different from here that you would have to experience it to understand."

"Ada got it," Nyx says plaintively.

"Your Ada spent two years there and even though I let him in gently, he had great trouble. I remember that at first he had trouble believing he was not dreaming or something, and then he turned to fear that he would never return, and finally he gave up hope that he would ever see home. Shortly after that, we did come to Lindon. It was almost as if what was making the travelling arrangements was simply waiting for me to finish university. Once I had done that, there was little I wanted left in the world so upping and leaving was not so difficult."

The Twins, not to mention everyone else, shut up about me and my world after that. I think they are beginning to realise that there is nothing, _nothing_ that can describe that and no way possible for them to understand.

XXX

A few days after that, the army packs up and leaves for Morannon and the Black Gate.

Once again, I ride beside the Rohirric King, though it is a new one, and my children ride with Aragorn at the head of the Rangers of the North with Elrond's twins beside them.

As we get closer, this ice cold anger, not the hot, out of control type but a strong controlled and very, _very_ dangerous one, takes hold of me.

Three thousand years of pain, grief, loss and all the other emotions I felt over the death of my husband take hold of me and forms into a constructive determined hatred of the creature I am going to face. All emotions seem to drain out of me and I turn into an ice cube of a person who _is_ going to avenge the death of High King Ereinion Gil-galad. Looking back, it is not the most rational thing ever and I am sure I worried several people in the way I go, but I think it was some kind of defence mechanism.

On the way, we are ambushed and I don't even notice several minor injuries I received during the fight until afterward, when my children insist on pulling me aside to tend them.

Eventually though, we reach the Black Gate and camp on the side of the Desolation of Morannon to ensure we are fresh for the battle the next day.

Being High Queen, High Prince and Princess of the Noldor, my children and I go with the lead party.

The Mouth of Sauron is as nasty as it appears in the films and his breath absolutely _stinks_! Then, once the creature has finished being disgusting and gloating to everyone else, he looks at me.

"So this is the beautiful, little otherworld child Ereinion Gil-galad chose to bear the next generation. Pretty little thing aren't you? You will make a wonderful jewel for my master's crown." I simply raise my eyebrow at that comment. The thing leers at me before going on. "My master doesn't want to kill you, pretty one; he wants you in his bed. You seem to have a habit of bearing powerful children; with an even better husband, your children will be even more powerful." It grins disgustingly. Instead of bothering to answer it, I turn to my children.

"Nyx, Nil, do me a favour and answer that for me." They grin viciously and before the thing knows what has happened, he no longer is in possession of his head.

Aragorn looks at me.

"I'll take that as a 'no' to his proposal, then?" I grin and laugh. As I am about to answer and strange, wonderful, complete feeling washes over me and the grin changes to a supremely content and happy one.

"I'm not really into bigamy, especially as my husband just got released from the Halls of Mandos." They all stare at me in amazement. "I felt him return to life. I guess it makes sense that I did, because I felt him die too. The Valar seem to be good at clichés though because he just got returned to life at the most clichéd point possible. Not that I mind, I kinda needed the boost." They are all looking at me in wonderment.

I am just glad that happened when it did because it is probably all that prevented that calm, cool, dangerous anger from turning self-destructive in the battle we are about to fight in. Apparently, the Valar would rather me come to Valinor by boat than by Mandos' Halls.

Not much after that conversation, we get back to the army proper and Aragorn makes a big speech which ends just in time for us to finish the last minute preparations for the battle and to get fighting.

As the Black Gate opens to allow the dark army to charge, Aragorn leans over to me and asks me a question,

"Can you think of a good battle chant?" I think he is joking a bit, but then discover that I can.

At this point I get to do something I have always wanted to do, even though it is probably even more clichéd than the Valar letting Ereinion out of Mandos' Halls just as I needed a boost.

I introduce Middle Earth to Queen, or more precisely – 'We Will Rock You'. I don't bother with the verses, just the beat and the chorus. The army picks it up very quickly and you have no idea just how cool an army that large, armed to the teeth, sounds singing 'We Will Rock You'. It does give the Orcs a slight pause before they carry on charging us.

After that though, the fun stops and we have to get down to business.

The fighting seems interminable.

More than once, I am glad I carry spare weapons, needing to fall back on others while I retrieve the first of my favoured weapons.

The tide of battle separates me from the rest of the people I know and though it occasionally brings me back to them, we don't have time to stop and talk. We don't even have the spare breath.

I quite frequently have to remind myself that Frodo will reach Mount Doom and he will destroy the Ring before this is over and I have to stay alive because Ereinion is waiting for me in Valinor and I don't want him to suffer the loneliness I had to because I got myself killed in battle.

Those thoughts are reserved for the occasions at which I actually have enough time to stop and feel my exhaustion, tiredness and whatever, not to mention get tempted just to give up.

After my muscles have stopped screaming at me on accounts of not having energy and I am too worn out to think, I finally hear a cry that tells me there is an end in sight.

"The Eagles! The Eagles are coming!" It gives us all an energy boost.

I cannot honestly remember how long after that it was that the tower of Barad-dur fell. My memory though, works in slow motion.

Everything stopped, no one fought or anything.

We all just stood there, watching as first the middle, then the lower parts just disintegrated. The top part simply went down. It did not wobble or tip, it just went down.

As it collided with the disintegrating lower parts of the tower, stones flew outwards and dust filled the air.

As the tower finished collapsing, the mountain exploded. That also is in slow motion in my memory. First, the top went then the outer parts went, going lower as the explosion went on and red magma flew out then began to run down the side of the mountain in a grade one spectacular pyroclastic flow.

We are then all woken up from our shock as really rather large rocks start landing around us.

The Army of Mordor start to flee from us. Many of the Men surrender, but all the Orcs try to flee. We try to kill the monsters, realising that any alive will be real trouble later on. The armies of Men who fight for Sauron are taken prisoner when they offer to surrender. We kill any that don't; all the while, we are all dodging the large rocks still falling from the sky.

About all I register, other than fighting, is Gandalf taking to flight with the Eagles to save Frodo and Sam, who are both half-way to kebabs by now, if that Volcano is anything to go by.

Eventually, there is no more fighting for me to do and I am tempted to simply drop where I am to sleep. I resist the temptation however and stagger over to the edge of the camp to where Aragorn is.

Everyone is totally exhausted and we only have just enough energy to pitch tents among the trees on the edge of the wasteland round the front of the Black Gate. We only pitch tents because no one is so exhausted as to not consider whether they want to wake up to the sight of that battlefield later on.

The Twins and I pitch one tent between us and collapse in sleep, not caring whether either of us is injured or what. None of that matters and all can wait for tomorrow.

All that matters is for us to get our sleep just now.

The world can wait, we have survived and that is all that matters.


	17. Chapter 17

Quick note before the chapter: I am posting this one slightly early and will try to post one friday (29th august 2010) afternoon probably (english time) but them posting will be tempoarily suspended until wednesday/thursday as i am going on a short holiday. If i can get internet i will try to post before that but i thought my loyal readership might want to know as i usually update every 2 days.

CHAPTER 17

The next day dawned really rather dankly, with thick clouds in the sky. Shortly after noon, it began to rain.

Throughout the day we, along with every other able-bodied person, helped out where we could. My twins went out among the dead, helping to move them and bury them. They were mostly buried in mass graves on the edge of the Morannon wasteland. Whenever they came across Rangers of the North, they would collect the personal effects and note to whom they belonged. It wasn't much that they could do for the families, but we were all sure it would help out with the grief, if even a little.

I helped organise the mass movement of the armies to the Cormallen fields. I had learnt organisation during my time courting Ereinion and doing so was considered a suitable task for a woman. Aragorn was occupied with healing and so I filled in his role to give him at least some time to sleep. Even so, the guy was clearly exhausted, not having rested when the rest of us were because many people couldn't wait until morning to be healed.

By the day's end, the entire army had moved down to Cormallen, though some people would be going back during the following days to finish burying the dead. No one wanted to leave any of our side unburied. The Orcs and suchlike were burnt.

The rain carried on for the next day and a half and quickly tanks were built to catch it because the need for fresh water was so high.

As the days passed, things got less hurried. About three or four days after the arrival of our forces at Cormallen the first load of supplies arrives. As soon as was possible, Imrahil, in Aragorn's name, had sent off for supplies that would be needed.

Before we left for battle, we only packed basic healing stuff and food enough for a relatively short period of time, not really expecting to come back alive. Since we had, albeit with some serious losses, we needed rather more in the way of supplies.

With the supplies came healers and I knew that Eomer had asked Éowyn to come to the camp as well. He was, I think, feeling rather overwhelmed with his new role as King and slightly lonely. Though I was there for him, I was still an elfin female who he didn't really know that well.

I happened to be there when he found out she had declined coming. One of the things I could see was that he was very carefully trying to hide his disappointment. I have to admit, I failed in keeping myself to myself at that point and felt the urge to make a comment.

"Don't worry, Eomer King, her not coming is because she is a little distracted. It is not lingering melancholy, but something altogether more wholesome that keeps her away from you." He arches his eyebrows questioningly at that statement. "I won't tell you now, I don't want to ruin the surprise for her, that would be unkind and it is really her news to tell. You will find out on your return to Minas Tirith." He gapes at me as I amble away from him, wearing a mischievous grin.

This, of course, leads to him spending as much time as he can manage bugging me about what I am keeping a secret.

Men!

One thing he fails to comprehend is that I will not stay with him as an advisor forever, helping him do his job as I have also been helping Aragorn. Neither has been prepared to be King, though Aragorn had more warning, and they both find my advice very helpful. I knew a politics degree, combined with over a century of helping Ereinion with his kingdom, would pay off eventually and the two humans definitely agree with the sentiment.

During the early part of our time at Cormallen, I only see my offspring when it is time to sleep. Since my daughter and I are the only females in the entire camp, well until the healers start arriving, we share a tent. My daughter acquires this tendency to roll into bed just as I am dropping to sleep and roll out just as I am beginning to wake. My son I see even less.

It is only later on that I discover what kept the two of them so occupied. Once the Rangers had been suitably settled and whatever, they had gone off to practice their magic to find some non-warlike uses for it. So far, the main use they had found was for Nil to grow things very fast, mostly healing plants at the moment and the opposite thing Nyx had found (sort of) was to be able to kill things off like micro-organisms with her mind. Between the two new abilities, the two had suddenly become in heavy demand in the healers' section of the camp.

As the workload lessened for us all, I was able to begin appreciating the stunning scenery of the place in which we were camped. There were many green fields around where we were and many patches of trees that came in varying sizes. In one of these patches of tree was a little brook, fed by a spring, which gave way to a stream that flowed beside the camp.

It was this little idyllic spot that I tended to go to relax from the strains of effectively being the 'woman of the house' for the entire camp.

Sometime around the beginning of April, I was sitting there thinking when I got a bit of an unexpected visit.

Prince Legolas decided to drop by and I was so caught in my own thoughts that I only noticed him when he talked.

"My father speaks fondly of you, Lady Mari." I started and turned to the dark-haired Elf. He was standing up, staring into the setting sun with a fairly distant look on his face.

"Oh?" I ask warily. I'm not entirely sure I want to know what his father said of me.

"I remember that he said the High King was a fool for not binding you to him before and a fool for waiting around those hundreds of years after your arrival and doing nothing more than courting you. He said that if you had not vanished off the face of Arda during the siege of Barad-dur, then he would have invited you to our country and courted you himself." I stare at the dark-haired prince. Thanduil of Mirkwood wanted me as a wife? Legolas stares as me, a slight smile floating round his lips.

"He always suffixes that with the fact it was good that that didn't happen as then he wouldn't have met and married my mother and had me and my wonderful siblings." I smile at him.

"Was there any reason you wanted to talk to me other than to inform me of your father's opinions of me?" I ask. He grins slightly and sits on the rock next to me.

"It was a starting point, Lady. I have yet to get a good opportunity to talk to you yet, either in Rivendell or at any point since. I wished to talk to the mysterious lady who caught the eye of the High King of the Noldor _and_ the King of the Sindar, but I have not been able to get you alone to talk. I wish to get to know this captivating enchantress." Captivating enchantress? Me?

"Believe me, I was never trying to catch any of their attentions and, as you already know, Ereinion was not quite the fool your father took him for. It is nice to know your father thinks so highly of me though, we got on well when we visited, even through my charming husband's possessive streak. Ereinion sort of took objection to me getting on well with any other males, especially Sindarin ones." I laugh at the memories.

"You will visit Mirkwood before you sail, won't you? I do not think my father is planning to sail for a very long time yet and I think he would like to see you again. Take your children and show him that Ereinion was not the fool he thought he was. It would be amusing to see his face when you introduce them to him." I laugh again. I have to admit, the image that gives forth is quite amusing. Thanduil doing a fish impression? Priceless.

We talk until quite late, getting to know each other a bit and reminiscing, well talking about Thanduil's reminisces.

XXX

On April the 7th, we all can celebrate a little because that is when Pippin finally finishes recovering from being crushed under the troll he killed. I resist the temptation to comment that it reminds me of a Darwin award entrant who shot a giant cactus and got killed by the cactus falling on him. It is not appropriate and Pippin was being brave, not stupid. There are times when I think my mind is very demented with what it throws up.

Everyone, of course, celebrates the little hero's return to health, though the most exuberant is Merry who came to Cormallen with the healers and has been hovering around making a pain of himself as he worried for his injured friend. Both of them together, both injured fighting for Middle Earth, make a right pair though and even injured, they managed to make mischief. At least they brighten everyone's days with their antics.

The next day, Frodo and Sam wake up and there is even more rejoicing. In the evening there is a celebration for the ring-bearer and his faithful companion.

Thankfully my children have, like me, packed a few formal garments and our Royal jewellery. For the party, we are all fairly simply dressed in mid-blue with silver trim. It is nice to wear a simple elvish dress and it seems more appropriate to the occasion.

It is quite a fun party, with a fair amount of food. Though food is still not in a huge abundance because the war has ravaged the lands too much for them to really have a giant banquet, there is still plenty and to the Hobbits who have had so little to eat, it might as well be a banquet.

All four Hobbits seemed just a little overwhelmed by the presence of so many members of assorted royal houses who apparently want to honour Frodo and Sam and their shy behaviour is almost cute.

That little celebration marks a turning point in the nature of the camp. Previously, it had mostly been there for the army to regroup and recover, but now only the most heavily injured are really recovering.

From shortly after this point, little groups break off and travel back, though the bulk of the army is still there. I also get the impression that the waiting going on is more in the nature of allowing Minas Tirith to prepare for the coronation of its new King, which will be momentous. They just have the little problem that it had been so long since there was a King of Gondor that people can't remember how the ceremony is supposed to go so they have to research it first and then organise it.

XXX

We wait another twenty days before sailing to Osgiliath, arriving on the 28th of April, and then a couple of days later, on the 30th, we camp on the Pelennor Fields. Nyx and I are particularly glad for this as someone or other arranges baths for us and maids to help us prepare.

On the First of May, Aragorn is crowned King of Gondor and Arnor.

The whole thing is suitably stupendous and takes place in front of the gates of Minas Tirith, which presently have temporary replacements there until proper ones can be fixed up.

The actual coronation is quite simple, in slight variance from the traditional one set down in the books they found, with Aragorn handing the crown to Frodo, who then hands it to Gandalf, who crowns Aragorn with it. We then proceed through the city so the entire populace can see their new King.

Eventually we reach the Citadel where there is a big party set up for us. The feast is not quite as sumptuous as it could have been and there is not nearly as much of an excess as there probably was in the days of old, but then again there is a bit of a food shortage around so it seems sensible that they don't overdo it and I don't think Aragorn cares either.

Later on in the evening there is music and dancing.

Probably in response to the Rohirric presence, there are a few jigs and reels played. I think just about everyone who are not my children are surprised that I am perfectly capable of dancing to those and do so with great enthusiasm.

Everyone stays up late that night, though I end it alone standing at the end of the 'keel' as they call pointed bit of the citadel courtyard.

The party was fun and all that, but once the euphoria has worn off, I get a bit pensive. Now everything is done and Ereinion is freed from the Halls of Waiting, I have no reason left to stay in Arda. It finally is time for me to decide when to sail to Valinor.

It is a depressing sort of contemplation, though overlaid with a sense of anticipation. In a way, this contemplation reminds me that it is finally nearly time for me to see my husband again. Three thousand years is a long parting.

If our wedding night is anything to go to by, then our reunion will be passionate.

He bloody well better not get me pregnant again.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

After the coronation, our dear Elessar hits the ground running.

He starts by making peace and accepting ambassadors from Rhûn. There are all sorts of things that he does and my interest in politics is not so great that I really pay all that much interest. I have better things to do than playing politics. Like spending time with my children and the Hobbits.

We go down into the city a few times, though not very often as we tend to get stared at a lot. It is also slightly awkward because sometimes because people insist on giving us presents and not letting us pay for things. I soon realise it is in gratitude because, by now, the soldiers have got back and told all the civilians who we are and how we helped out and were generally heroes of the battle. It is really quite strange.

The Hobbits experience the same phenomena, probably because they are just as easy to spot.

A week after the coronation, Elladan and Elrohir ride off to join the elfin party travelling to Gondor. They invite me and my children along for the ride but we decline, preferring to stay in the city.

Though no one in the city is told about the incipient visit of the Elves, there is a sense of anticipation around the city.

Aragorn has, forewarned of the coming of the Elves, ordered a certain amount of preparations for it. Faramir draws on me a lot for the preparations as, though it was a long time ago, I seriously swatted up on Noldor wedding traditions before I left Rivendell.

This seriously curtails my free-time.

Most of which is spent reassuring a certain King about his beloved girlfriend and that she will arrive soon. The man really needs to chill out a little bit; he is such a worry wart!

Thankfully, I have several other people to help me distract the fretting King. The rest of the Fellowship also helps keep him distracted.

Most of the Fellowship feels the urge to tease him a lot about it; the Fellowship being a bunch of males and males are like that, no matter what the species. I do not largely because I know I will probably be worse when it comes to being reunited with my beloved.

You have no idea how long it seems to take for that bunch of Elves to get here.

Thankfully, on the 25th of June, it is Gandalf's turn to distract Aragorn from all his fretting and the new King is taken up onto Mount Mindolluin where they find a new white tree and plant it in the citadel courtyard. It does make the place look so much less depressing.

The city generally has got to the stage where it lives up to its name, but slowly Legolas has already begun the process of regenerating the place and bring it to life. The replacing of the white tree seems to goad people in helping in his quest to bring plant life back to Minas Tirith and by the day Arwen _finally_ arrives, the city is relatively rather green.

Thankfully for my twins and me, I know when she is going to arrive so when the day comes we are able to dress up as elfin royalty to greet them.

Previously, we have been wearing human-made clothes as we really did not have all that much in the way of clothing in our bags, having better things to carry. It is very nice to be able to put on the much softer elfin fabric again.

The guards on the city wall have, of course seen the host of Elves outside the city long before anyone else and sent messages up to the King warning him. When the three of us come in, in full royal regalia, he looks at us for a second before laughing.

"You already knew when they would get here, didn't you?" he asks.

"I have since before I even knew Ereinion was a real person, Aragorn. It is only that knowledge that has prevented me from strangling you on several occasions over the last few weeks." The entire table laughs at that. They all know what I mean about wanting to strangle him.

It is about midmorning when the elfin party enters the city and an hour or so after that when they reach the top and enter the citadel to meet Aragorn and the entire court waiting for them.

At the front of the procession is Elrond, flanked by Glorfindel and Erestor, who stand slightly behind him in deference to his position. Behind them are Galadriel and Celeborn, who look as scary and as intimidating as they did before, but rather older than when I last saw them over three thousand years ago.

My goodness, was it really that long ago?

You can tell when you're getting old when you start thinking 'was it really that long ago' with a real sense of shock.

They all greet Aragorn fondly, Galadriel wearing an enigmatic smile though her husband looks like he is trying to hide the surprise that I am there. He obviously recognises me from waaaaaay back, i.e. the Second Age. Once they have got through the greetings, Elrond presents the Sceptre of Annuminas, the symbol of Aragon's rule in the Northern Kingdom.

After what strikes me as a deliberately sadistically long period of time, they move aside to show Arwen, who is flanked by her brothers. The two Elves grin manically as Aragorn and Arwen stare at each other for a moment, probably never having quite believed that this moment would get there, let alone the one where they would be married, before flinging themselves into each other's arms and kissing rather more seriously than propriety dictates.

Elladan and Elrohir both look like they are contemplating 'diplomatic' coughs, identical to the one their father used when I first arrived in Arda. I decide that this is _not_ the time and glare at them. They look at me innocently then their eyes drift either side of me. My eyes flicker to my children who are both wearing expressions that suggest that if they 'misunderstand' that glare, then they will be the ones enforcing punishment upon the Twins.

Unsurprisingly, there are no tickly throats _that_ day.

I absolutely adore my children sometimes.

Once we are inside and in private, we go sit down in a sitting room in the King's house. Where upon, Celeborn decides to assuage his curiosity about me. He has obviously been absolutely dying to ask me a lot of questions and now we are finally in private, I think I am about to be on the receiving end of an interrogation. Unless his wife can keep him from cross-examining me. The first question he asks is fairly obvious,

"What in Morgoth's name are you doing here, Mari?" he asks, his shock evident in his voice.

"Greeting Arwen when she comes to get hitched to her beloved who she has been betrothed to for a nearly as irritatingly long time as my own betrothal, though I think the epilogue to her wedding night will be rather happier than mine." Elrond rolls his eyes in the background. Evidently my method of answering questions is something he finds irritating; not that that was the point, now was it?

"On the subject of your long betrothal that virtually no one knew about, when did it start and when did you actually marry Ereinion Gil-galad?" Celeborn asks.

"When we got betrothed would be a little after Glorfindel got back from Aman. Wedding night was the night before the army left Rivendell for all those lovely battles and the last night I ever saw him. I think that is all you need to know on the subject of when we married." That last comment is said in a rather icy tone, I really don't like talking about that subject. "As I am sure to ask, the reason we kept the betrothal so secret is that we both knew that the restrictions that would be put on me in wartime as the betrothed of the High King would have sent me absolutely mad. Besides, can you imagine me sitting round sewing or whatever it is a High Queen is supposed to do?" That elicits a laugh. Galadriel is the one to answer this time,

"I truly cannot imagine you doing anything a proper lady would do. The knowledge of your betrothal explains why he was so protective when you two visited us, though." She is wearing a slight smile and, for once, actually looks like a real person.

"That was an amusing conversation, not least because the expression on you face when we went off on a tangent involving Nenya and Tolkien and all that." She gives me a hard look. I, being the moderately insane person I am, grin back totally unrepentantly. Everyone else looks at us, more than slightly curious. This results in my sense of humour jumping up and waving its hand in the air, metaphorically speaking. "Shall we get off this subject before the scary Elf-lady with the not-as-powerful-as-it-used-to-be-but-still-pretty-magical-ring tries turning me into a toad or something else equally scary that I would have to have a handsome royal to kiss me out of?"

This statement results in prize-winning 'WHAT?' expressions.

"I'm guessing none of you got the numerous references to my world legends?" Nods all round.

This obviously results in several more questions and a large section of the conversation for the next very long while being about me, my children and anything the nosey people thought they could get me and my twins to answer questions on. Needless to say, my recent actions in Rohan resulted in an interrogation with the purpose of checking my sanity. I thought they realised I was nuts?

XXX

The next day is the wedding.

Thankfully for me, Elrond had the forethought to bring me and my children a rather larger selection of clothing from Rivendell taking a good guess that we would be there.

Arwen is absolutely stunning in her crimson gown embroidered with gold and studded with precious gems. I have to admit that I zone out from the ceremony and particularly ignore Gandalf's preaching and the joys of marriage and whatever else he was talking about. Despite heavy trying not to, I can't help thinking how I never got a proper ceremony, then have to smile as I remember how Ereinion gave me the ring and tried to replicate the vows of my own world. I am told later that I managed to acquire a distinctly wistful expression on my face when the ceremony was going on.

The party after is stupendous and there is much drinking, dancing and social networking going on. At the earliest polite opportunity, I beg off and clear off somewhere quiet because all those butterflies commonly known as courtiers seem to think that I am just _the_ person to talk to, though I note there are a few others suffering the same treatment. My only solace is the fact that these other poor souls, the male ones at least, take me on to the dance floor frequently, thus providing the mutual service of escaping.

After that, I am finally able to get some free-time, as long as I am able to get away from Celeborn, who seems to have this insatiable curiosity. I wonder how Galadriel has managed to be married to him for so long without strangling him.

Nonetheless, I still decide to go back with them to Lorien for a short time when they go home. If you are wondering why I am doing that it is because I have my own private list of places I want to go before I sail.

My children are coming with me because we had the conversation about sailing already. I am going with Elrond and co at the end of the Third Age, but my children are staying behind and sailing with Legolas when Aragorn finally dies. They also promised Elrond to try dragging his sons along with them as both sons seem a little bit undecided as to when they are going to sail.

First things first though, we had to go to Rohan for the ultra cheerful event known as Théoden's funeral.

On July 18th, Eomer returns to Minas Tirith and (probably because of male egos) there is a great big party held for him, sorry feast. It is a little solemn, in light of the occasion, for it to be called a party.

About four days later, the funeral cortege leaves the city for Rohan. Shortly after that Aragorn announces the freedom of the Druadan Forest and makes it clear that no one is allowed to enter without the permission of the Druadain themselves. It sort of makes me thing of devolution, or possibly the way the Commonwealth was done. As far as I can work out, they maintain their own sovereignty but are still part of Gondor.

As the days go on, the mournful procession become rather less mournful, no one forgets the purpose, but is very hard to be depressed in such large numbers for so long. That is especially true when the Hobbits discover when my birthday is.

Elves might not celebrate birthdays, but the Hobbits insist that I really should have some sort of celebration, probably because it means that they get presents. The Rohirrim and the Gondorians like the idea as it is an excuse for a piss-up. Typical.

So, the day before we arrive in Edoras, there is a bit of a party for me. Knowing the Hobbits at least expect to be given presents on a person's birthday, I have spent the last several days hand-crafting presents for those closest to me, not just the Hobbits.

Understandably, most of the non-elfin males are slightly hung-over when we ride into Edoras the next day. The people who had the sense not to get rat-assed are all rather evil about the hangovers too. Somehow, the Elves' capability to walk silently disappears and we all talk loudly. We never actually say 'I told you so' or 'if you knew that much drink would result in you feeling that bad, why did you drink that much?' or anything like that. We don't need to, our expressions say everything. I enjoy it immensely; after all it is payback for them insisting on me celebrating my 3171th birthday.

There are three days until the funeral once we have arrived and they are singularly depressing, I almost wish I did have a hangover; at least I would have something other than grief to concentrate on.

XXX

The party after the funeral is good though. I think I surprise everyone but my children with my skills at jigs and reels, though I personally am thanking the Valar for elfin grace else I am sure I would have landed myself on my arse half-way through the first dance. Not the most dignified thing for a High Queen to do.

The main high point of the evening is the announcement of the engagement of Faramir and Éowyn and the Rohirrim seem to think this is a good excuse to get pissed – again. While the men-folk are engaging in copious amounts of alcohol, I quietly note the first stages of another little romance falling into place; pity I probably won't be around to see it happen.

XXX

Four days later, we leave Edoras with another major league depressing event. The final, ultimate and totally irrevocable parting of Arwen and Elrond. Oh joy, that was nearly as cheerful as a Leonard Cohen concert.

Strangely enough, the next few days were spent keeping sharp things, really hot things, ropey thing and anything you can do harm with, away from a certain Peredhel. Even Celeborn's curiosity was taken over by the need to stop Gondor misplacing its King again, courtesy of his father-in-law and foster father. Doesn't it just warm your heart to know your wedding has parental blessing?

Thankfully, when we are at Helm's Deep, we can ensure that the two are locked in different rooms with large amounts of stone between them.

Eight days after we leave Edoras, the ME peacekeeping force gets a break. Aragorn buggers off back to Rohan to collect his beloved bride, truly aware of how lucky he is not only to have her, but to be getting back to her with the equipment to make more Peredhil.

The lack of the presence of aforementioned human allows the rest of us some peace as Elrond's attitude cools to a simmer rather than a boil. We all breathe a sigh of relief at that.

When we lose Legolas and Gimli, I tell the wood-elf to tell his father that my children and I are planning to drop by Mirkwood. I also tell him that I will be sending a messenger when I get to Lorien and I may get there before he does. I know there is not all that much point telling him I will be going via his home, but it doesn't hurt to warn him.

Several days later we encounter Saruman and Grima and I have the great pleasure of making several snide comments to the little (beep)'s. Beeps present for words that a lady shouldn't even know, let alone say.

I also make a point of warning the Hobbits about the pair and saying as much as I can without actually telling them what has been going on in the Shire during their absence.

XXX

On September the 13th, the party breaks up again and this time, the Twins and I go with Celeborn and Galadriel to Lorien. Going through the Redhorn Gate is a little jumpy as my children remember what happened to Celebrían there a few hundred years ago and though they know it is theoretically safe, they are singularly cautious about the place. Nothing goes wrong though, and we reach Lorien without a hitch.

As I pass under the eaves of the Golden Wood, I see the looks of wonder on my children's faces and remember my first visit to the realm. I felt quite awed as well. I can't help noticing how both Galadriel and Celeborn are just a little house-proud about their realm.

The smile comes to my lip unbidden. To see the looks on my children's faces when they finally enter the elfin realms is quite entertaining.

I wonder what Ereinion would say when he finds out his own realm will be the last of the elfin realms his children visit (bar the Grey Havens, which I think are technically part of Lindon, but then again, maybe not, my geography is not all that good).

When he finds out I will probably get the Look.

Oh well.


	19. Chapter 19

Yay! i have internet! Can't say exactly when i will post the last chapter of this but i can at least post this one on time.

Chapter 19

Somehow, this visit to Lorien was rather more relaxing than the previous. Probably due to the fact that there was no suspicious ring-wielding-Noldorin-lady and no war to worry about.

My children were in absolute awe of the place, though most of the Elves there were in absolute awe of us. Lorien had a relatively young population compared with Mirkwood, Rivendell and Lindon on account of the exodus of Elves from the land that put Galadriel and Celeborn in charge. Almost all of the population had been born in the Third Age, as Elves can usually choose when to copulate and therefore don't do so in times of war.

While we were there, we were provided with more elfin clothing and Elrond sent more to us when he got home. Between that and the stuff we brought with us we virtually had a complete wardrobe each and I had a feeling pack animals would be needed when we moved on.

Due to a certain unnamed (but not unknown) Elf-lord's renewed curiosity, we didn't stay very long before moving on to Mirkwood. With us we took a proper escort complete with, yes I was right, pack horses for all our extra stuff.

We had sent a letter ahead and received an enthusiastic response from the King of Mirkwood, promising a rather better reception upon arrival than last time I was there. The best bit was I hadn't told him about my children so, if Legolas hadn't got back by the time we arrived, I could have another bit of fun with the 'meet the kids' routine.

Upon arrival at the borders we had stroke of luck, we actually met Legolas so I know that his father had no idea about the children or possibly my marriage. My arrival is going to be _so_ fun.

It is.

When we get to the entrance of the caves of Mirkwood, an addition that has arrived after I last visited, Thanduil is standing there at his most charming best with a hint of flirting. Hiding my amusement, I introduce my children with full honours.

The expression on his face is an absolute classic: his jaw drops, his eyes go wide, he starts doing a fish impression and is totally speechless for a whole five minutes after I introduce them.

I eventually bore of his total shock and speak,

"Middle Earth to Thanduil! Are you in there?" I ask, waving my hand in front of his face. He blinks a couple of times and shakes himself out of his reverie.

"You mean the Noldor actually got round to it? He actually bound to you?" he asks me, sounding just _slightly _floored.

"Just about," I'm afraid I fail to keep my amusement out of my voice. He blinks a couple of times, shakes himself and laughs ruefully before finally introducing us to the other Elves with him. The other Elves are Legolas' two brothers and younger sister. Once introductions are completed, Thanduil invites us in and shows us to our rooms to freshen up and then gets the escort settled in some barracks or other.

Once we have, our dear elfin king has recovered coherency enough to hold something resembling conversation, though I am beginning to think that excessive curiosity is a Sindar trait, or at least a Doriathin trait.

It is nearly the inquisition round... erm, something or other.

Strangely enough Thanduil is probably the only person I have come across so far who is not surprised about my disappearance and subsequent actions. Apparently he is fully aware that I am entirely capable of suicidal and suitably insane actions.

The visit is great fun, at one point we have a Nyx, Legolas' younger sister Miriel and me verses Thanduil, Legolas and Nil match with long knives. The girl power team wins. Only the losers are not surprised. The rest of the Sindar population are disgustingly so.

They don't take us up on an offer of another match though. Such a shame, I was looking forward to kicking their arses.

The main source of entertainment during our stay is that Meduinir, one of Legolas' brothers, falls totally for Nyx. He, however, drags his feet over the matter. He flirts with her, sends her lots of gifts, and whatever you are supposed to do when courting (not what Ereinion did). I think he even managed to get a few kisses out of her, but it never really got very far.

Everyone bar the not really-a-couple-in-question found the intricate little dance immensely amusing and very soon there was a little intra-familial betting pool going.

I personally held out that Meduinir would not get round to it before I sailed, Thanduil bet me a cask of Dorwinion that I was wrong.

Anyway, after a couple of very enjoyable months there, we finally set off again with a new escort, having sent the Lorien lot back home and swapped them for a Mirkwood lot.

This time, we take a short trip to Lake-town and, just the Twins and I (sans escort) take a drop in tour of the Misty Mountains. Thankfully, Gimli vouches for us so we get in, though the Dwarves are a bit wary of Elves.

Both Lake-town and the Dwarves are fascinated by us and we by them and so we spend a fair amount of time exploring both areas and picking up a fair amount of souvenirs. It's almost like a tourist trip.

When we return, we spend another month or so in Mirkwood before going back to Rivendell.

We cross the Misty Mountains and drop by Rivendell for a few months where we receive news from the Shire of the little revolution that happened there, but that everything is now getting back to hunky dory levels.

After sometime there, we send on some messages to Lindon that we are coming. The responses are rather amusing. They want to get my son and crown him High King now they know Ereinion left an heir hanging round. Nil doesn't seem too impressed by this idea for some reason.

If we had wanted to back out of our trip there though, we were not given a choice.

Lindon sends a suitable escort for the wife of the last High King and her children. This lovely escort is commanded by one of the Elves who has a real high rank in the Kingdom, remembers me and was at the Council. He has also been helping to rule the Kingdom in the absence of both my husband and children.

Thus we go to the seaside Kingdom of the Elves in some style, pomp and ceremony.

Lindon is rather less populated than it was an Age ago, many of the people having sailed already. There are still enough to give a rather parade atmosphere when we arrived.

Thankfully, we had stopped early the night before we arrived so we could prim up and look the part, on the suggestion of our Lord Protector. Despite being up early and less than a mile from the city, we arrived in the city around lunch time so everyone was on lunch break and able to come out and gawp at us.

You have no idea how weird it is to be the focus of a parade, impromptu or otherwise. All the Elves were acting like a bunch of five year old humans, pointing at and things, even as they cheered. I have to admit, I found it rather uncomfortable, proving I was not made to be Queen whatever my husband thought.

When we got to the palace, we were greeted by the entire court. When we went inside I noticed that all the maidens were much more genuinely polite to me (last time having been jealous that I had apparently snagged the High King) while fawning over my son. The young ellyn present were just as bad over my daughter. Both of them found this exceptionally strange even though they had already come across it in the other realms they had visited as royals.

The next day, whether he wanted to or not, my son got crowned. He was not comforted by me telling him that he wouldn't have to do the job for very long because all the Elves were leaving and in just over 120 years, he would be with the last of them. For some reason, he didn't think 120 years was a short period of time.

I stayed with my children in Lindon until about two months before I sail. Most of that time is spent supporting my son in his new role and keeping the Elf-lords who had managed fine for the previous 3000 years from swamping my son now they had a higher authority to get to do the difficult bits.

Why is it that people are fine right until there is a higher authority? Honestly!

Both my children insist on sailing up the coast to Mithlond with me, probably happy for the excuse to escape the annoying personages known as the Lindon court. Strangely enough, they are perfectly able to cope without Nil's presence for the two or three months he is away.

When we get to Mithlond (the Grey Havens to non-Elves), we are once again greeted with serious pageantry, like our arrival is a reason for a new festival.

While there, we try to go out and have an explore anonymously, but we are not really the most unrecognisable Elves in the world and so we get the whole star-struck paparazzi thing where ever we go. That is more than mildly annoying.

After what seems like eternity, the rest of my travelling party turns up and seems rather amused by what has been going on at our end of the line. Elrond is particularly so which results in him boarding our ship with bright pink hair. This kind of takes away from the solemnity of the occasion.

Before we leave, my lovely monsters and I have one more little heart-to-heart, including some whining on the part of my son who wants to know why I can't stay a little longer and help him escape the worst terror the elfin kind could invent, yes the courtiers of Lindon!

"Oh don't be such a baby, Nil. It is only 120 years." I tell him, for what seems like the hundredth time.

"That still makes me the second longest last High King of the exiled Noldor, coming second only to my own dear father." I have to laugh at that objection.

"Most human kings last longer than the first four high kings, Nil. It doesn't take great staying power to survive you know." Nil does not seem that convinced.

Shortly after that, the conversation degenerates into those longwinded goodbyes that tend to precede long separations.

Though Nil still whines, mostly to lighten the atmosphere by the last day, it is clear that they will both miss me and I them, but they are glad I will finally be getting to see their father again. They both send their love and promise to come as soon as they can, duty allowing, a promise I know is totally sincere.

Eventually though I have to board and the overextended farewells finally end with me standing at the bow of the ship waving at them one last time before I am gone.

XXX

The first day of the journey is fairly depressed, those we have left behind still at the front of our mind. Pretty much all of us have left at least one person still in Arda and there is not a lot of cheer to be had at first.

Eventually though, the depression diminishes in the face of anticipation meeting those who came before us via this route and we will meet up with when we get there. There is someone for all of us and none of us can wait to get there.

Ereinion, here I come!


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

We had been sailing a few weeks and I was bored.

I was also fairly exhausted. I had been on the boat, sorry_ ship_, tense with anticipation since no more than two days into the journey and it had been hard to relax. All that energy wore me out, as did the worrying. I _knew_ Ereinion still loved me and was waiting for me, I could feel it, but I had always been a bit insecure and so I worried. I mean, I hadn't seen the Elf for three thousand plus years.

At around the start of week four on the boat, the crow's nest called out that Valinor had been sighted. Galadriel assured us this meant that we were only a couple of days from Valinor.

I took to pacing, now totally restless. When you have been waiting that long, it is very hard to sit still with only a short time left.

As we drew closer to Valinor, I could see the harbour walls and two tall towers either side. Each tower had a huge light at the top and they stood either side of the opening of the harbour wall. They clearly acted as lighthouses, though I think they also acted as watch houses for incoming ships, I didn't think there were many outgoing ones somehow.

I saw what seemed like every ship that had ever carried Elves to the Undying Lands there, and more than likely that was the case.

The sheer size of the harbour did not help my now tattered nerves at all.

I had survived the fall of Sauron twice, three thousand years as a single mother, battles, assorted wars and heaven only knows what else but the hour or two it took to cross that harbour to the wharf where we were to dock was harder than anything I have ever done.

There were several people waiting for us.

That did not surprise me as, when we had neared the towers, they had ran some flags up the masts giving a vague idea of who was one the ship by default of their nation or house.

As we finally neared the quay, my pacing brought me to the bow of the ship and over the front I saw the person at the front of the crowd.

He was mounted on a large roan horse, watching the boat. He was, I noticed, dressed in navy-blue leggings and tunic with silver trim and a darker blue cloak fluttered behind him, attached at the neck. His dark brown hair rippled in the sea breeze in time to his cloak and his regal, handsome face was impassive as he sat there, back straight and hands either side of the neck of the beautiful creature he was mounted on.

I smiled broadly and ran up to the front of the ship and stood by the railings, looking at him.

He saw me almost immediately and his impassive face split into a smile that lit up his face. He swung off the large horse he was sitting on and moved down the wooden wharf just as the ship was slowing to a stop beside the jetty.

I couldn't wait for it to stop and get tied up.

He, as I knew he always would, caught me in his arms. He then swung me round several times before putting me down and kissing me soundly on the lips.

He carried on kissing me for some time and when he finally let go, the ship had been tied up and the others had disembarked.

Elrond was standing behind me and coughed significantly, one eyebrow raised.

We looked at each other, then at Elrond then finally back at each other before laughing out loud. All three of us were thinking back to the first time Elrond had seen me.

Even with the slight humour, I was unable to keep control of my emotions. I flung my arms round his neck and buried my head in his shoulder.

"Oh, Ereinion. You have no I idea how long or how hard the wait for this moment has been." I whisper, enormously relieved, that relief is almost exhausting in its own right after all the tenseness and worrying and whatever.

He pulled back and kissed me rather solidly again, much to the amusement of all around us.

When he pulls back again, we finally get to greet the people around us, starting with the people on the boat.

Ereinion then leads me to the quayside where the rest of the crowd of greeters is waiting substantially more patiently.

The first Elf he introduces me to is an Elf that bears startling resemblance to my husband. I soon find out why.

"Mari, meet my father, Fingon." Fingon does not even bother with formal greetings, he just pulls me into his arms before letting go again and grinning at me like a loony. I suddenly understand where my husband got his demented sense of humour from.

"I am so glad you're here. Apart from anything else, since Ereinion has been released from the Halls of Mandos, he has been absolutely intolerable. It is nice to finally meet the elleth who fills my son's mind night and day, without even being anywhere near him."

"Ignore him, Mari. Next, here is Maedhros, my father's companion." I arch an eyebrow, anyone with half a brain can tell the two are way more than friends. I resist the temptation to smirk. Elfin history seems to have conveniently forgotten to mention that the two of them are obviously into males.

I greet the red-haired elf politely in Quenya, knowing it is his preferred language. Ereinion seems apprehensive. I look at him.

"Is that look of apprehension about how I will react to the fact that by 'companion' you patently mean lover?" Ereinion nods his head sheepishly. All the other Elves around me seem on edge as well. "Hello-_o_, Ereinion, did you _spend_ two years in 21st century England? Are you really expecting me to be totally homophobic?" He looks at me for a moment before laughing out loud.

"I forgot where you grew up, Mari, and their complete acceptance of relationships between males." I laugh as well.

"I wouldn't call it complete by any means, but most rational people ignore it and/or accept it as something that happens. Quite a few people are uncomfortable with it actually but it is something I have grown up as used to, it has always been something I just ignore as different tastes." Both my father-in-law and his 'companion' look rather relieved that I, at least, am not going to go off on one about their relationship. I also decide not to mention the matter that I am pretty sure they are also cousins which last time I checked, is not allowed either.

I then get a whistle stop tour of introductions to the other Elves waiting at the side of the pier, a set of introductions which also happens to be to most of the important Elves in Valinor. The other significant happening in this set of introductions is to Oropher, Thanduil's father, who I can only guess at the reasons he was there. Unsurprisingly, he remembers me from my visit to the Greenwood in the Second Age.

"Lady Mari, I see he finally got round to taking you as his wife. I seem to remember my son making some pointed comments about wondering what was taking the Noldor King so long." I grin at him.

"I know; your grandson was most talkative about it on the Field of Cormallen. He seemed to find it amusing, especially after having met both the little terrors commonly known as our children. Though, last time I checked, it was one of your descendants being slow." He arches his delicate blond eyebrows at me.

"After the defeat of Sauron, for the second time, my twin children and I went to Eryn Lasgalen, as it is now called, to visit your family. Another of Thanduil's sons seemed mightily taken with my daughter. While he has been hedging around the matter, the rest of us were taking bets. That reminds me, Thanduil owes me a large cask of Dorwinion. I bet that Meduinir would not have got round to doing anything by the time I sailed. Unfortunately, Thanduil was not around for me to call in that bet when I did actually sail."

Both Oropher and Ereinion burst out laughing.

"Do you have any idea when any of my family will sail, lady?" Oropher asks.

"Legolas will sail in around a hundred and twenty years when the present King of Gondor dies but other than that, I'm none the wiser." They nod, Ereinion frowning at me slightly.

"Didn't you say that your foreknowledge ends at around 120 of the Fourth Age?" Obviously he has worked out what the last events I know is.

"Yup, the death of King Elessar and a little bit around that is the last events I know of. Legolas is waiting for the death of Elessar before he sails."

The conversation lasts a little longer before we finally leave. The ride to the House of Fingolfin, where all the descendants of Fingolfin and their families live, is more than slightly break-neck. I get a good opportunity to show off to the Elves just how good Nimuial is. Yes, I did bring my horse with me and by god, I enjoyed showing off how amazing my big white warhorse actually is.

When we get there, Fingon and Maedhros insist that we eat our meal with them before going off – much to Ereinion's annoyance. I get this impression he had other plans for the evening.

Afterwards, he takes me off to his own quarters before his father and his boyfriend can find another excuse to keep us.

That night, if I couldn't already have guessed, he shows me just how much he missed me.

We don't come out for several days.

When we do, you will never guess what had happened.

Yup, I am pregnant.

Ereinion is gloating over his obvious potency that he takes so little time to get me in that state; it does not take too long to determine something else as well.

I bet you can't guess the number of kids I'm having as well.

Yes, it is twins – _again_.

There are some points in history when I really hate my husband, no matter how much I missed him.

There are many comments made on the subject, mostly by a certain demented in-law who shall remain nameless.

This time, I am able to make my husband suffer the full weight of my displeasure.

This _displeasure_ includes having his hand crushed during the birth and him discovering the full range of the cuss-words I learnt running round with that army a couple of years ago not to mention the whole range I picked up in the three thousand years previous when I went to any number of other dubious places. My range of profanities was also increased by growing up in an area that had been the home of the largest brothel in England until the 1960's. What a lovely town I was born in.

Suffice to say, I managed to turn my husband some interesting shades with a combination of my hand strength when a contraction came along and my almost fluorescent choice of language.

Afterwards though, we had two beautiful children, a boy and a girl again.

This time though, both had mid-brown hair similar to mine. They both had their father's twinkling blue eyes and they were absolutely beautiful. We name my newest son Luiniril and my daughter was Rilyavanie.

No, I did not come up with those names; they were entirely Ereinion's idea. I determined to at some later date corrupt those lovely, flowy Quenya names into something sensible and short or, failing that, give them sensible English names.

Both children were absolutely delightful. Well, they were right up until the point I discovered I had passed one not so wonderful trait onto my daughter – temper tantrum fainting fits.

Lya (pronounced lee-a) as I had shortened her name to, wasn't as temperamental as I had been when I was little, probably because the assorted Elves spoiled her outrageously, but one day someone said no to her. My heart nearly stopped when she started to go blue. Then she fainted.

After a few seconds, I worked out the problem. Everyone else thought I was so cold-blooded not fussing over her and giving her whatever she wanted. It took them a while to grasp, even with mine _and_ the Valar's explanations, that she was simply doing it for attention.

She sort of grew out of it when everyone stopped fussing over her.

The two little monsters I called my children were at the elfin equivalent of about 10 years old when we got the news from the lookouts at the port that an elfin ship flying the royal standard of Ereinion Gil-galad had been sighted upon the horizon.

My husband and I took one look at each other, grabbed a child each and got on our large horses to ride to the port.

In a moment of mischief, when we were waiting for the ship to get to the docking area, I suggested that we make it so our newest pair were not visible by default of horse-cover to the people on the ship. My husband, being the demented Elf that he is, thought this was an immensely amusing idea and our kids just went along with what their parents said.

When the ship was safely docked and the gang plank was down, my eldest pair disembark the boat. Nil, for reasons as yet unknown, is carrying a large cask over his shoulder as he does so.

"A present from Thanduil, he seemed to think you would know what it was about." Nil says this as he dumps the large cask on the ground in front of me. I can't help throwing my head back and laughing. While I am doing this Nyx notices that there are two shorter people behind us.

"Nana, who are they?" I grin, slightly manically, as does my husband.

Then we both step aside to show the children off to their older siblings.

"Meet the kids!"

Fini

Thankyou for reading, i hope everone enjoyed it as much as the those who aactually review apparently did.

As a responce to request in a review to chapter 19, i will soon begin writing a sequel to this involving what Nyx and Nil are doing between the end of chapter 19 and their arrival in this chapter, including if and when they get hitched (i have yet to make decisions on the subject).

I am also in the process of writing another story called Etyanárë in which the title character is the invented by me daughter of Maglor, one of the sons of Feanor, set in the later part of the third age (though not that late, it starts before Celebrian is gone). This is one of my more serious stories, though hopefully less MSish than i usually have a tendancy to write like. Please read.

Thanks anyway, GaiaCaecilia.


End file.
